Fire Emblem Fluff 'n' Smut
by Flare97
Summary: Yes. The title says it all. I'll put a warning on them so you know which is which. From romantic sunset dates with Lon'Qu to sultery candlelight meetings with Tharja this collection has it all. Happy readings!
1. Brady X Owain 1 SMUT

Brady looks up at the silhouette above him, features hidden by the shadow of the middday sun, it runs a finger on his long scar on his face. His lips quivered as the faceless shade pushed him to the grass. his lips shudder in both pleasure and fear. "O-O-Owain," he says, "What the bloody gay hell?"

This was just supposed to be a picnic by the river, just some tea and a well-deserved break from war, a time to slip out of his priest robes and into swimshorts. Or so Brady thought. but Owain did not see it that way, not in that way at all. Owain thought they had been together for long enough and he wanted to show the daunting priest how he truly felt, so he went to his mother to ask for advice. His mother Lissa let out a high-pitched laugh and snorted like she always does, then tells her son "well, I think you're old enough to know how your father Lon'Qu and I used to 'have picnics' by ourselves. Here's what you have to do..."

Owain tightened his grip on Brady's big rough hands and locked his legs with his own. He wiped a nervous drop of sweat off his cheek using a shoulder, then leaned into Brady's ear "sh sh shhh, my Swordhand twitches." this made the scary violinist gulp and tear up. Using his lightning reflexes Owain puts both his lover's hands in one and pins them over his head, Brady opens his mouth to protest but is stopped by a kiss. He dries Brady's tears with his wild Swordhand and slides it with an open palm down Brady's body. It stops at the healer's chest and runs in circles, Brady gasps for breath and moans flicking Owain's tongue with his own. "mmm, was my ultimate attack truly that breathtaking?" Owain jokes, as he slides his Swordhand down to his boyfriend's flat stomach. "This... this isn't as hard as I thought it would be, ha! Mother was right!" Owain thinks to himself. "my... gods." Brady thought, "I think I'm gonna weep from all this damn excitement." Owain saw the quiver and blush on Brady's face and takes his lips off giving him time to breathe. "Now comes the fun part," Owains says as he bites his lips "the stuff of legends Brady." His Swordhand twitched more than usual as it tugged the string of Brady's black shorts. The semi-delusional swordsman lays next to him and kisses his cheek. Brady sits up at an angle and sniffles. "Owain I, I've never done this before... whatever the bloody hell you're about to do." he shivers again and braces himself. Owain smirks "neither have I, but mother told me what it's like. Surely I will excel at it." "You're mum's nuts!" Brady answers as Owain brings the shorts down to his knees.

Brady blushes, afraid of showing his underkept manhood to fresh air. Owain sees the worried look on his scarred face and lifts his head up in a reassuring kiss, once the look is replaced with joy he wraps his Swordhand around the base. "hmmmm, like holding a Killing Edge really, just thrust my hand forwards liiiiike... this." Owain darts his hand all the way to the tip and back down again with Galeforce speed, causing Brady to fly back on the grass and moan loudly. Tears well up and he closes his eyes as he yells "My gods Owain slow down! ahh Gonna rip it right off ya will!" "oh, ummmm... sorry?" Owain tries again at half speed, "there, mm, there Owain mmmer, that's better.. ahhhhh." Brady smiles and relaxes himself. Owain watches his chest heave and his lips quiver and smiles at the sight. His gazes moves south to the hard manhood and his heart beats profusely. Lissa's voice repeats in his head "oh! and watch out when the time comes, you don't want it to get on your clothes," she winks, "then everybody knows what you've been up to." Brady suddenly jolts to life and moans loudly, "Oh gods! I think it's time! ohhh what do I do what do I do? No! think Scion of Legends! WWMD? What Would Marth Do?" Owain frantically looks around for something to catch it in, he looks at the manhood and shrugs "Oh, I know now!" Brady opens his eyes and sniffles, he looks down to see Owain catching his orgasm in his mouth. His cheeks fill up with white fluid as his hand pinches the base to push it out into his mouth, he gags for a moment and then gulps it down with a cough. Brady shudders and wipes his nose with his thumb, then wraps his arms around Owain's waist and pulls him close happily. "Th-thank you... wacko." Brady says as he tightens his hug. "You're welcome, Tear Soaked Eyes, hehe." Brady closes his eyes and lays his head in Owain's lap. Smiling, he watches the river and dozes in Owain's arms.

"YOU DID GREAT OWAIN THAT'S MAH BOY!" Lissa yells suddenly for the bushes laughing and snorting like a perverted pig. "mom, what the Hector's Ax?" /p


	2. Tharja Part 2 Female reader SMUT

The lone candle roars to life with the help of an Arcfire tome. The rain is gone but the clouds remain making the morning cold and dark. Before you open your eyes you already hears the drum of a heartbeat near your ear, making you feel too comfortable to get up. Then you jump at the realization: "Wait, if there's a heartbeat... that means someone's in bed with me!" Your eyes widen and you hop to you feet. The feminine figure is still sleeping but covered by blankets. "I... I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night." You look around and realize that not only is there a strange woman with you, but the walls of your tent are lso black. "I don't remember sleeping here either!" You pinch the cover and turn them over to see the face; a mess of hair black, lustrous like cut jet, veiling a pale white face beneath it. The woman stirs and yawns, "Good morning my love." Tharja's voice says. "Gahh!" You spring back, "How did you get here?! Did-did you seriously crawl up to me while I was asleep?" Tharja sits up and stretches her arms above her head, "You don't remember? Of right, that's a bit of a drawback to those curses. Shame for you, mmmm but at least I remember it," She says as a tired moan escapes her lips. Your legs tremble still not knowing what to make of it. "I, don't know what you mean." "Well then how about I explain it in broad detail?" she says with a wink. "It all started when I found some choice spells in the market..."

"... and then we fell over exhausted." You were on your knees covering your red cheeks. "I seriously did that? All that?!" You say to yourself. "Mhmmmmmm, and you were superb." She says licking her lips. You shiver and cover up more of your face. Tharja rubs on her stomach and sighs, "Are you cold? Come over here, I have enough body heat for us." You're too busy still, trying to remember any inkling of the pleasure of last night. "Must... conceal... chest area..." You fold up into a tighter ball. "The way you licked my inner bits was so-" "Okay okay I think I get it Tharja!" That made you hop to your feet without thinking, revealing the massive erect nipples almost piercing your shirt. "Ohhhhh eheeeheee I see that!" She says in a high pitched schoolgirl voice "Somebody's missing my body isn't she?" she clutches her face and trembles. "N-no... m-m-maybe... yes." You say in defeat. "Well then come here." Tharja says. The lovely dark mage leans back against the tent wall and spreads out her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties below, and made sure you could... plainly see that. "I'll cure that little hex down there my love." she says with another wink. You turn away red "Sh-should we really do this again?" You say quivering. Suddenly the belt of your pants begin to magically undo themselves, and the buttons of your tactician robes loosen and fail. There's an unseen force turning you to face Tharja, chest and crotch open. "Oooooh yes." She says in her high pitched voice. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The chill of outside was nonexistent in Tharja's black Plegian tent. The heated sexual tension of it's two occupants made the room rather humid. You walked two paces to the bed and Tharja responded by walking four to you. Her hands reached immediately for your chest and her lips were cemented to yours. You moaned in the kiss as her tongue runs up against your incisors. Your eyes roll back and you hold her around the waist. Breaking the kiss, you breathe out "Let me lead this time, turn around." Tharja licks her lips and does as she's told, putting her hands on her knees to bend over thirstily. "Go on my love, make me yours." she says with a moan. Her hips swing seductively like a metronome brushing against your waist. She pulls her robes up to reveal the pearly backside licking her lips again. Your hands squeeze onto both her cheeks and massages them close together, then spreading the boingy bits apart. Both made her moan loudly and bite on her lips. They're so pleasing to grasp in your hands; bouncing and lively, yet still cold as if asking to be warmed up. You rub your hands together and oblige her cool skin before a light spank on the bottom of her cheek. She takes a sharp high pitch moan and softly asks "That the best you got?" You spank her again with a stern palm and are rewarded with another sharp gasp. The third strike is reared back behind your hand and swung like a silver sword onto her butt. Now she pants loudly without stopping and moves her hands to her own buttcheeks; she offers her backhole to you.

Your pants and robes are rolled into a ball and tossed under the bed. You grasp her curvaceous waist and slowly fall to your knees. You prod at the hole with a dampened finger and you both begin to tremble. "Hold on, just let me borrow something to make it easier." you say sliding a hand down to cup her dripping vagina. You scoop enough of her wet juices onto your finger to lubricate it and resume prodding her anal hole. Tharja mumbles something inaudible between her rose blushed lips and leans back, forcing her ass around your finger. She bites her lips and moans and drips more hot white liquid. You smile satisfied and lean down to it, kissing it softly and licking the juices up thirstily. The feeling of fingers inside of her and licking her is unequaled ecstasy; it feels warm and inviting in your mouth, and more constricting and rough on your finger. The contradicting feelings only amplify both of your pleasures. The steam of the room makes you both sweat and heave as you pull out one finger and try two.0 She falls forward to lean on the cot as your thrusts become even more intense. Tharja moans and pants begging for more as you feel her begin to orgasm in your mouth.

The dark mage lurches back moaning as your body shivers in delight, letting loose white dripping liquids. The poor beauty becomes wobbly. She takes her last remaining strength and pulls her robes back down. Then jumps onto you kissing your face wildly, stealing orgasm for herself. "That was as fierce as they come my love." You heave from the sudden weight on your chest. "I-I'm glad you think so. My... my love Tharja." She squeals happily and giggles like a schoolgirl.

"My love Tharja, I could get used to that." she says.


	3. Tharja part 1 female reader SMUT

Puddles splash and mud sinks between your toes as you angrily stomps through the camp. It's dark and raining, the cold makes you feel even more volatile, causing you to swear through chattering teeth. "I swear to the gods she's crossed a line this time!" you say to yourself as you spy her Plegian-made tent in the distance. There's a dim light of candles inside showing Tharja is home.

Your hands shiver as you toss aside the canvas. She's hunched over her desk but turns hearing you enter. She makes a surprised look and blushes, you stomp closer her to keep her from running. "O-oh my! [insert name]! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here in a storm?" "Don't play dumb!" You say red in the face. "I've been like this all damn day and I know it's your doing! I'm!... I've been like this all day!" Tharja puts a slender long nail on her lips before asking "Been like what all day darling?" She swings her hips and leans back against her study desk. You blush and clench your teeth together, on one hand you feel mad enough to slap her (though it would be very wrong) yet on the other hand, you realize how bodacious her body looks in her mage outfit. "like...like... grrrr like this okay!?" You tear the front of your robes off and show your pants: a giant wet spot in your pants causes Tharja to gasp loudly and shiver in delight "Oh. Joy, the hex worked better than I had hoped!" your suspicious were confirmed: Tharja must have laid a curse on you... you want to be angrier, but her hip sway grew more and more pronounced with her pleasure, and it was too hypnotizing to think straight. She notices, and smiles devilishly, "hee hee hee hee, bet your wondering how I did that now? well, not even magic may be able to force love onto others, but I was able to find a very old spellbook in the market the other day. It had hexes to put on someone's blood to make it flow faster. Along with quite a few incantations for hormone adjustments..." You hardly listen, too dazed by a sudden realization: Tharja is beautiful. Her pale skin was flawless and complimented her long sleek black hair. her legs and hourglass hips were perfect, and she had those nice, inviting, healthy... everything. She knows you're loving her body right now, and she licks her lips and smiles hungrily. You couldn't help but lick yours with the same reverence.

She cackles softly and wraps her hands around your neck, the feeling of her cold nimble fingers stand up every hair of your head. "Hee hee hee, I don't need to curse you to want me, I just needed to give your natural instincts a gentle nudge." She winks with her small distant eyes and tightens her grip on your neck. "I... I..." you can't bring yourself to say anymore, your cheeks flush red as spider lilies and silence your objections. Then Tharja leans in close to your face and kisses ever gently on your neck. You gasp loudly as your eyes bulge in surprise, you want to stop her, but you can't; you're a servant to your instinctual desires, she keeps kissing you up and down the left side of you neck, moaning sharply in your ear. You bite your lip and moan back, causing her to bite and whisper "You're already mine." She puts your hand on her hips and bites at your neck making you sweat nervously. you smile back, overcome with sexual tension, "mmmmm, how do you know you aren't mine?" You move your hand to her butt, causing her to moan and twitch in excitement, "I have a knack for tipping the scales in my favor."

Tharja laughs like a schoolgirl and kisses you on the lips, skipping straight to Frenching you. She surveys every inch of your mouth with her tongue as you feel a soft small hand tickle your chest. You shiver and French back, holding her tongue in yours. She whispers softly into your ear, begging you to take her. You lean her back on the desk and kiss her neck back, causing her to squirm and moan. Tharja wraps her legs around your waist forcing your warm wet spot against her waist. She puts on hand of hers onto your face and with another, she undoes her bra, letting it slips to the floor. you hold onto them with both hands, feeling the warmth of young skin, every squeeze on them causes Thraja to moan loudly, "ahhhh! ahhh [Insert name] ohh it's just like I imagined!" She arches her head back in pleasure. You moan back and kiss her on the lips passionately, pinching her pink nipples between your thumb and pointer finger, causing loud high pitched giggles from Tharja's, apparently that tickled her delightfully. "mmmm, that's right my love, pleasurrrre me." she moans, "That I will." You answer back, kissing down to her chin, then her neck, then between her vibrant breast, she bites her lips and brushes on your hair as you make your trail of loving kisses down to her waist. She leans back so you can get a good view of her wet quivering womanhood. the sight causes you to gasp and lick your lips. You're still just a little reluctant, but her reassuring brush on the back of your head forces you onto it. You both moan at the same time as your lips meet the lips of her wet vagina. You feel your face turn redder, thrusting into her with your tongue, causing her to give out small moans from under her breath. Her juices flow into your mouth like a river as you lap at the inside like a thirsty animal. She moans your name as you massage her inner thighs. The long Frenches kisses inside of her are amazing. It's warm and damp, and every deep moan causes her walls to hug your tongue. You flick wildly inside of her and raise her legs above you head to get deeper in there. Thajra's nails dig into your hair and she squirms dramatically, biting her lips she moans loudly as she experiences a hot juicy orgasm. You lean back and lick your lips, panting heavily as you lean on the desk. She pants wildly too and cups a hand over her womanhood. She lifts the hand to her lips and licks at her own juices. "mmmm delicious my love." she says, licking slowly and sensually the oozing white fluid from her fingers. "Now it's my turn..." her gaze turns more sinister as she gets on her knees in front of you. She presses her perky pale breasts against yours and kisses you, stealing more of her own orgasm from your tongue. Breaking the kiss, a hand of hers reaches for the lone candle on her desk. "Do you like the darkness?" She says devilishly, as she puts out the tiny flame.

It's nothing but black in front of you, no sound save for the soft patter of rain on canvas. Suddenly, a damp hand pushes on your chest, causing you to lose your balance and fall to the tent floor. Invisible hands unbutton your shirt and reveal your chest. There's a pair of soft loving lips on your heart, and a pair of hand clenching your pants. She's giggles "mheeheehee" as she pulls your panties down to your knees. You close your eyes and take a deep breath as you feel another soft kiss on your clitoris. "oh Tharja I... I love this so much! Everything is a surprise" You moan out as you feel her thighs against yours, there's a pointer and middle finger on your bottom lip, followed by a sweet kiss. "oh [insert name] my love," she says in the dark, "here's come the best part." Tharja lays you flat down and claws at your breast like a black cat, kneading them up and down like dough. Suddenly, she lifts your legs up above her shoulder and there's a hot wet feeling rubbing against your warm womanhood. as her hands clench at you. There are familiar wet lips contracting around yours. the walls of her vagina expand and contract as she breathes in sharp gasps. Her voice changes entirely into a soft high-pitch tone. She lifts herself back up slightly and squirms profusely, moaning in the dark along with you. She leans over onto your chest and puts her ear to your heart, making her rub back and forth on you, she kisses you on your nipples and at your heart while you moan happily. She makes muffled moans as she continues to snuggles up close to you, There's a sudden bite on your neck and clenching on your sides as she orgasms on you again. "F-finish me Tharja, please." You say, answered in the dark by evil laughter and the feeling of three slender fingers inside of you, curling up and speeding up. You moan loudly as she laughs like a schoolgirl while she fingers herself the same, until she climaxes a third time; "eheeheeheehee-ugh! aaaaaaahhhh..." it drips onto yours causing it to quiver. You smirk in the darkness and kiss her on the lips, holding your naked breasts to hers as she Frenches you back. You gets on top of her and nuzzles your head on her heart, listening to yours and hers beat in unison.

"I love you [insert name] my love. I knew you'd be with me some day." You smile warmly, letting the rhythmic beat of her heart lull you too sleep.

"Aw, how sweet. She's sleeping. Sleeping and... helpless." Her womanhood quivers one last time with pleasure, and brushes her fingers through your hair. She kisses your forehead lovingly. "heeheehee..."


	4. Lon'Qu xreader Fluff 1

It's a warm afternoon out on the Ylissean plains. The sun kissed my skin and my hair shone beautifully. besides me however is a tall dark shadow unaffected by the light: Lon'Qu. I want to get him to lighten up a little with me, he's always cold like that, he's just scared. "Lon'Qu," I say, "Isn't this weather perfect?" he tenses up, he takes a deep breath and sigh. "Y...yes it is... not cold like in Regna Ferox." He brings his head down, the shadow of his hair covers his eyes. I sigh, you'd think if anyone can break that shell of his it's his wife, and even though I can sometimes, he builds it right up again. How do I calm his nerves more? Think, you're a tactician, you can do this...

I've got it: there are too many people here. When he talks to me openly, it's always when we're alone. In the middle of camp he can hardly look at me, it must be because of everyone else here, the numbers make him nervous! I grab his wrist and he jumps to life, almost swatting his hand away I grab with both back, "Let's go on a date for dinner Lon'Qu, we can watch the sunset." There's a collective awwww from our friends, but when he hears those sounds he growls quietly. He was mad for just a split second, swatting my hands off of his and turning to face me, his eyes were of cold steel ready to strike me down, thank god that was only for a frightened moment. When he locked eyes with me he drew his hands back, giving himself a cold hugs around his stomach. "I... I'm so sorry... I'd love to go." He blushed and covered his cheeks with his hands. "I'll go get the picnic basket then,... I love you Lon'Qu." He mouths the words under his breath "I love you too," quiet enough that no one else hears.

Lon' Qu unfolds a blanket atop a hill with a perfect view of the sun about to hide behind the mountains. I brought Feroxi cuisine from the market because I wanted him to feel more at home. Mostly meats and dairy, and plenty of figs. "I'm so sorry for earlier.." he said with a sigh, "I was startled... I could have killed you in those mere seconds... if I did, I'd never be able to live with myself... Forgive me?" "I know Lon'Qu. I forgive you. I'm sorry our friends made you nervous, but I knew if I could get you alone you wouldn't be so tense. Did it work?" "Yes, when I'm with you alone I feel a Wyvern-sized burden off of my chest. I feel like I could be closer to you than ever this way." I couldn't help but smile from that, it made me happy, and I leaned on him, no twitches or trying to get away from him. Better than that, he smiled and held my hand. "If only we could be alone like this more often," We both say. He blushes from that, I laugh a little and jokingly say "Jinx."

The Sun was only a sliver on the horizon now, I worried we'd be caught in the cold but Lon'Qu reassured me, holding my hands in his cold battle-worn palms. "I'm used to the cold, but I was um... I... I brought this extra blanket if you want to maybe... snuggle?" He blushes red as an apple, adorable, who could say no to that? It was the finest wool he had, he laid back flat and I nuzzled up beside him with an arm around his chest. I couldn't help but want to kiss his cheek, his lightning reflexes caught me closing in for it, instead of moving away like I thought, he met my lips with his. Oh that flushed feeling of heaven that radiated to my soul, it's worth having to break through that shell of his and getting to know how complex he really is. We spent the night counting the stars and holding each other close. We shared constellations we knew from Yllisse and from Regna Ferox. We didn't know how late it drew, and we didn't care. It wasn't until we watched the sunrise in each other's arms that we realized how long we spent. Nothing can replace that night, or any night like it since.

Do you understand why I love such a quiet man now, Morgan?


	5. Sully x reader SMUT

Comin' at ya!"

"Whoa!"

I bent back into a U trying to dodge Sully's roundhouse and sprang right back up terrified. It's sparring day and unlucky as I am, I'm chosen to spar with Sully. Her moves are swift and well balanced, when I disarmed her she got into a kickboxing stance and unleashed a flurry of strikes at me, knocking the training sword from my grip. It was hand versus hand now, and I am dead in the water. Come on think; she's ready to knock your teeth out you have to do something. I study her stance, the way she holds her arms up to protect herself. That's what I need to do to block the next attack. I mirror her exactly, placing my hands against my temples and elbows close to my chest. She's shifting her weight ready to attack again, but this time I'm ready. "Hrraaaaagh!" I close my eyes...

I open my eyes and see double. Was I hit? Did my defense fail? No. My arms are still up at the ready. My heads feels fine, then why do I feel so... I look down, she was not aiming for my head. I see her red metal legging between my thighs. She... she hit me right there. I felt faint and dizzy, but not in pain, until suddenly the pain hit me all at once. "Gaaaaaaaaaaah! Gaaaaaaaah! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I fell to my knees and kept screaming. My eyes began to water. It felt like she broke something oh gods. "Robin? Robin? Robin are you okay?" that's Sully's voice, but it feels so far away... I'm.. slipping... ugh...

I wake up with a wet rag over my head tucked into the med post. I feel numbed and dizzy, but I can tell Lissa used the healing staff on me while I was unconscious. Sully was sitting slumped over on a chair at the foot of my bed, she looked tense, but I couldn't tell if it was from worry or from anger. "Did I really hit you that hard?" Worry. Phew. "Or do you just limp up over anything? Pathetic." Nevermind. Anger. "Sully, you hit me between the legs of course it really hurt." "Oh come on Robin you look fine down there. Not even swollen." "You hit me with metal shinguards Sul- Wait... How do you know?" My face flushed red already knowing the answer, "Well duh, I looked. You were crying over nothing and I knew it. I just needed to prove it." I felt so embarrassed, I turned to her to say that wasn't okay of her, but then I saw her cheeks were as red as mine, and she made the uncommon choice of putting on lipstick. Instead of scolding her, I simply said "I like your lipstick Sully." she covered her mouth and blushed more "Thanks... Err crap I hate lying and dancing around the subject; want to know why I looked?" I nodded up and down groggily, "I wanted to know what it looked like... how it would feel in my hands... if I had one... Sometimes I feel like I should, but that must sound completely crazy to you..." "No, it doesn't Sully. I know you don't feel like you fit in with other women, and if that makes you feel better about it, I don't mind. Cross my heart." She paused for a moment, then took her hand off of her lips and smiled. "Thanks Robin." I smiled back, "It's what friends do Sully. Whatever you need, just ask." "Anything? Really?" She sounded like she was challenging me now. "Yes really anything." she smirked and blushed "Alright then I got something: Let me see it again." I blushed tomato red, was she challenging me? Seeing how far I would go? Maybe trying to get me to fold, or joking. Well, I did say everything... to be honest it's not like I would mind either. "S-Sure Sully, if it makes you feel better knock yourself out." "Hell yeah." She whispered as she sat besides me on the cot.

I pulled the blanket back and she yanked the buttons right off my pants. I took a deep breath and winced as she grabbed the base hard. "Sully ow! I'm not a lance you know!" She was squeezing so hard it was turning purple. "Sorry." She let go and I could breath again. Our hearts were beating out of our chests as she unsheathed the head. "S-So that's what it looks like ready for action." She said gritting her lip. My head fell back in pleasure, it felt so good to be touched down there (and relieving know it had feeling at all considering.) "I guess it doesn't hurt anymore." She smirked "Told ya'." Suddenly she put her thumb on the tip and I lurched back in a moan "Damn Robin it was just a little touch!" I moaned again "I know but, it feels so good. Sorry?" "... Eh, don't worry about it." She took it in the center and pulled on it up and down. I clutched the bedsheets and moaned between my teeth as she slowly went down and trusted forward again like an arrow. She cupped the head with her hands and pushed down on it. It was dry and rough, but the feeling was still amazing. I begged for more, but she stayed firm. "No, I go at my own pace Robin this is what I want first." She pulled the foreskin back onto the head and cupped my balls, I could see the glee in her face. "Well aren't these great, but I guess that's the weak spot huh?" I nodded and grabbed on the sheets as she massaged them in her palm. Then she did something unexpected; She pulled my shaft up and kissed in between the shaft and the sack. "How about I kiss it and make it allll better?" I moaned and pleaded yes until she laughed, "Looking dirty, I like it." She said as she unsheathed it again. Sully's rosy red lips kissed the tip of my manhood, then she widened her mouth to take in the rest. I threw my head back in pleasure as she began to suckle on me. I felt lighter than air as she ran both hands down my inner thigh, mouth still firmly stuck onto my manhood. "Ooooooh Sull-ahhh... ow? Ow ouch hey Sully?" I looked down. She had bit me on the base quite a few times. When she heard me say no she resumed bobbing her head up and down to pleasure me.

She licked the tip and boobed her head off of it. I was ready to cum just as she stopped. She sat back in the chair and licked her lips. "Want something a little more unique Rob?" I Gulped, "Okay." She bent down and took off her shoes. Her feet were smooth, graceful little things, not at all what I expected from a soldier. "Do you really want to do this Sully?" She blushed "Yeah.. I like to, is that okay with you?" I never thought about it before, but I was too close to say no. She gripped me using both soles and put her powerful legs to work pulling and pushing down on me. I gripped the bed and grit my teeth; it felt unnatural and even hurt, but I kind of liked it. I felt the juice slowly flow out of me "Errr... rrr... Ahhhhh" I jettisoned my orgasm in between her feet, Sully let go as my member fell pointing at me and kept spouting out more. I sat rather embarrassed now that I was covered in my own seed. She laughed loudly at my suffering, until I couldn't help but laugh too. "I loved that." She said smiling, wiping her feet and slipping her boots back on, moaning quietly as the semen sloshes between her toes.

Just as Sully gave me a kiss on the forehead and left, Lissa walked back in with a new healing staff. "Yoo-hoo Robin? Oh you're awake, feeling any better?" "Umm yeah I am." "Mind if I check? Don't worry I'm a healer." "Check?!" I gulped "No no that's okay-" it was too late, she lifted up my covers as saw the white sticky mess I made all over myself and my thighs. "Oh! Oh my gods it's getting worst! You're getting white puss and you're all warm- oh my gods Chrom! Help! Robin's getting worse!"

"Oh no." I said.


	6. Stahl x reader Fluffy SMUT

When I first saw him it was fighting Risen on our way to Regna Ferox, I never stopped staring at him. There's so much about him I love I don't even know where to begin, perhaps it was his voice, or his adorkable puppy-like personality, or his little green cowlick that never stayed down. Whatever it was I loved it, lusted even. I just wish there was a way to talk to him. Perhaps if I can catch him alone and start small talk.

The barracks is a perfect place to talk when not fighting, it always makes me feel so content, especially seeing all the mementos of the team pile up. Speaking of mementos, there's my Verdant Knight now, stacking books. "What are you up to Stahl?" He turns and smiles and my heart stopped for a moment. "Oh hey Robin, I was just putting these books away for Miriel. They were too heavy for her to carry all at once." Always helping people, there's something else I love. "You look pretty happy about that." "Oh, no. I just had a good meal that's all." he blushes like a schoolchild, clutching the books to his chest, "W-want to eat together next time?" Awww. "I would love to Stahl!" I say barely holding in my excitement. He's giddy too and begins to frantically pull cookbooks off the shelves "Oh I can't wait then! I'm going to cook you the best seafood you ever had-oh sorry do you like seafood I'm craving seafood right now- Gah! Naga! I am so excited!" I had to stop his scatterbrained happy fit, and he ran straight for the beach, all the way there... he forgot his horse.

I brought a folding kotasu for us and some candles his favorite color, green, and found a curly oak tree to set up under. I love the natural setting, and these rocky outcroppings made a natural crescent around us. Right on schedule around lunch Stahl came with lobster-like oven mitts clutching a fresh-smelling clay pot. "What's in there?" I asked. "Um hang on," He puts it on the short table and shakes his hands violently "hot! hot! owowowow. Hiss." I wanted to feel sorry for him, but I couldn't help but giggle at the clowny antics, good thing he didn't mind. He carefully took the lid off and the pent up steam flew into the leaves above. "I haven't tried this out yet. The cookbook had it under seafood. Homemade clam chowder." he scoops up a ladle-full and pours it into a china bowl. It was hot for me to touch so he used his gloves to put it in front of me. Within a few minutes though it cooled enough to taste. He waited anxiously as I slurped up a spoonful. "... Well? Is it okay? I never made it before so I hope it's not too bad." "Actually, it's a little salty Stahl but in a good way really." I reassured him. His face lit up and he took a spoonful for himself "Hey, it is good!" He said. The scatterbrain hardly waited for it to cool before scarfing it down, I think he forgot he had company because he made an enormous mess. "Umm.. Oh! Um Sorry I shouldn't be so sloppy with a lady present where's my manners." He said embarrassed (and hoarsely from his burnt throat) I giggled "mhmhm, don't worry Stahl." I blow on the soup and then hold it in my hands, it was lukewarm by now. Tipping it so the soup slowly pours out I drink it straight from the bowl, some however pours down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I put the now empty bowl down and gasp. He's stunned. Not in a shocked or disgusted way, but in a comfortable way. "Wow." He answered. "Haha. Wow." I said back.

I thought he was amused by my impression of him eating, but then I noticed he was actually looking more at the mess... particularly the white thick liquids staining my tactician robes and streaming down my cheeks, I could tell, but he was too shy or too polite to say so. "Do you like that Stahl?" I said, leaning on the kotasu. "Like what? Eating messy?" He blushed knowing he was caught, "No Silly. not eating sloppy. I mean do you like this?" I ran a finger on my cheeks and lapped at it slowly with my tongue. He took a shallow breath in and began to blush even more, I hit the spot. "Well?" I asked. "Um... Robin..." he answered, too flustered to give a straight answer. I bit my lip and loosened my robes. "Do you like me Stahl?" "Yes Robin of course I do." "Do you love me?" His face turned redder "I love you Robin." "How about lust over me?" His head practically sank into his armor then. "Uh.. what do you mean?" I slinked over to his seat and hung on his arm, "Do you ever dream of me? Do you ever think of me when you're alone in bed? Do you like to imagine us locked together at the hips?" I kiss his arm up to his ear making him whimper out a tiny moan. "Do you think that Robin? W-would you like that even?" "Oh yes and-" I whisper in his ear "ahhhhh! Mmmm Yes!" Stahl covers his mouth. "I wanted to get your permission and everything. That's, the way you're supposed to do it." "Aww Stahl, always looking out for the damsel, how considerate of you." We kiss passionately and holds each other close "And I would love to." I say biting my lips.

He slips his armor off and I lay my robes as a blanket for us. I laid sideways and took off my shirt, my face burned and my womanhood trembled as he took off his clothes. The green rider covered his bare chest embarrassed "Sorry. I know I'm only average..." "Average Stahl? You look perfect." He really did. So what if he didn't have Frederick's abs or Chrom's arms? He was still a healthy, toned figure with his muscles just big enough to give substance to his skin. He looks away "Listen, Robin are you sure about this? I mean... like I said I'm just average... I'm far from the best you know... Heck I'm the perfect median even down in my pa-" I gave him a reassuring hug and moved his hands from his chest, "You're the best to me Stahl, you're my sweet caring knight in shining armor." I said as I kissed him. We fell back onto my robe and I spread my legs wide. He broke the kiss and kissed my neck lovingly. "I'll please you first" he whispered "it's all you." With that he flicked my neck with his tongue and kissed down to my chest. He gently kissed my heart and then kisses to the right of it onto my breasts. I moaned as he flicked the nipples and cupped the other breast, pinching the nipple and tugging. I squirmed out of pleasure and he kissed left to switch breasts. "Stop teasing me Stahl." I said licking my lips, "Go big or go home."

Stahl held his manhood against the entrance of my wet spot. "I adore you Robin." "I adore you too" With that, he leaned in closer. I could feel the tip enter me followed by the bigger head and finally the shaft. I moaned loudly as Stahl wrapped his arms around me in the warmest embrace I've ever felt. He gently held me close and made soft slow thrust inside of me. I held onto his chest as he pushed in deeper. I could feel myself drip wet liquid onto my robes as he begins to softly kiss my neck. I moan and lock my legs around him as he moans softly "my sweet Robin" he tell me as he quickens his soft pace. he gives me a loving kiss as I feel a new feeling: He moaned loudly inside the kiss as he pressed himself deep into me and came. My eyes rolled back and I felt faint as he orgasmed into me. It was warmer than I expected, and more than "average" like he thought. We both gasped loudly and shook for what felt like hours.

He fell limp on top of me and laid his head against my heart, using his body to shield me from the sun above us. I pushed him out of me and began to breath heavily. I felt like he filled me completely with semen, and it was dripping out onto the robe. It felt... amazing. He kisses me on the cheek and then nipped my neck teasingly. I held my head right under his as he embraced after love making. He breathed calmly and said "To be honest, this is the part I was waiting for. The Warm snuggling afterglow" "Awww." I giggled and nuzzled closer to him. "You may have to carry me home after this Sir Knight." I said jokingly, "I feel so relaxed I can barely move my legs." "Then when we have to, I'll gladly sweep you off my feet princess." "hehe. Oh Stahl. You already have."

The End.


	7. Lucina x reader SMUT

I was stumbling around camp holding too many tomes in a stack. The books were too high to see what was in front of me, and I felt myself collide with someone. I fell over and the books poured everywhere. I reach for my books and apologized then saw light hands in blue gloves. It was Lucina, my wife, who just came back from a training mission bruised and beaten. "So sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, "I'm just trying to catch my balance." her hands were trembling and her legs shook as she bent down to grab my tomes. "You look terrible, how long have you been training?" "I'm fine Robin." "You looked ragged dear." "Robin really I'm okay, okay?" she hung her head low, sapphire locks hiding her face. Hmm... "Say Lucina, have you ever heard of a vacation?" "Of course I have." "Have you ever taken one?" I smirked, thinking I'm oh so clever. "Well, no I haven't. In my time there isn't a day I wasn't fighting Risen or training for the next skirmish. The word is in my vocabulary, but it's archaic to me as hyroglyphics." "I see... why don't we go for a rest day tomorrow? Just the two of us. I know a Chon'sin-style spa not far from here, we can go as a sort of late honeymoon." She clutched the Falchion, as if her warrior spirit said no, but instead she smiled. "Well now that there is time I wouldn't mind. I hear Chon'sin warriors use spas to rejuvenate their muscles and heighten their senses. Sounds perfect for saving the world." "You REALLY don't know how to relax do you?" /p

I held her hand and walked Lucina to her tent to rest then continued to stack my tomes. I slumped back on a chair and poured myself a drink of red wine. Just then I feel a gloved hand grab my shoulder and turn the chair around. It was... Chrom? He looked both flustered, and worried. "Hi Robin. We need to talk." I was worried this would happen. Every son-in-law has to have "that talk" with their new father-in-law, but at least we're good friends already. He sits down in a chair opposite of mine and graciously takes a sip of my drink. "I'm not here to yell at you." "R-really?" "No. In fact I'm relieved Lucina will finally get a rest day, I've been trying to convince her for ages... Just... be good to Lucina okay? I'm a father Robin, so don't think I won't know what this may... entail. She's the princess of Ylisse. My Princess. You understand that don't you?" I sipped my wine and nodded. "Of course I do Chrom, what father wouldn't want the same for their daughter? I wouldn't wrong her if it meant execution." The worry fled from his face and he chuckled "good because if you do it might." I chuckled back nervously. I suppose being friends really helped soften "the talk," it's better to talk relationships with your friend than with your big scary in-law after all. "Thank you Chrom, for being so nice and understanding. If you don't mind I'm going to retire to my room. Goodnight."

We went at midday to the little hotspring resort. It was traditionally built with paper and wood, the floormats demanded we leave our shoes at the door. An old Chon'sin couple owned it, the wife was hunched at the entrance and the husband was hanging towels. "Two for today? No appointment, but you're only ones who show up..." she frailly cupped her hands and shouted at him a language Lucina and I didn't understand, and he answered with shushing noises and hand motions. Not the most agreeable couple apparently. "Stupid old fool." She muttered, "Okay, go to the room on the left and get some towels." It was a two step treatment to ease muscular tension: first we were to be given a massage, then relax in the spring for as long as we wished. I closed the door behind us in the cramped shack the towels were kept. Lucina looked a bit flustered (and looks just like her father when she does it.) "Are we supposed to dress in here?" she asked. "I think so." She covered her mouth and blushed. "With you watching?" Well great, now I'm blushing. "I guess so... Should I turn around?" she bit her fist nervously and looked at her toes. "Well, we are married... I'm sure it's fine, if that's okay with you." I nodded excitedly, Gods I'm terrible at masking emotions around her.

Lucina smiled at me and unbuttoned her cufflinks. I unbuttoned my robes in return. She reach behind her head and unhooked the blue vest she wears and hung it on the wall, without her armor on her body had more contour to it, her breasts were showing more. I took off my purple outer robe and hung it on the wall by her vest. her belt soon followed, her cape, until she was ready to take her shirt and pants off. Under the armor she wore a sweater-like blue fabric that's tight-fitting from the neck to her thighs, it was warm and free of motion, but not easy to get off. "Um, Robin, could you help me?" She says, I oblige quickly after removing my own shirt. She bent down against the wall and pointed to a series of buttons along her back. I loved how she looked regardless; the way she bent against the wall in skintight clothes showed how cute her butt was, and her silken hair almost reached it. I I could hardly look at the buttons as I undid them, she wriggled free and dropped it to her ankles. To my surprise she-she wore no bra or panties under her sweatery garment! "Luci-where's your underwear?" "Have you ever worn this? If I wore any more in a battle I'd melt!" I blushed and was anxious, not wanting to take off my pants right now "It's not like it isn't something you haven't seen before, is it Robin?" I looked up, her skin underneath was pale, but hid a petite physique toned by training. Her breasts were like fine china cups and she had small pink nipples. They reminded me of cherry candy. Chewy, sweet candy. It made me drool. "N-no I haven't seen this before... have you seen this?" I unbuckled my pants and they dropped to the floor. I'm bare now as well, but evidently less comfortable with it. Lucina giggles, is she laughing at me? "Of course I have. I'm not as innocent as you think Robin." "Wait what?" She casually answered "I may be a princess but that doesn't make me sinless." Something about that me it even harder to stay still. "Lucina.. are you a virgin?" She tilted her head and covered up her breasts, "No, but that isn't a problem for you is it?" "It's not a problem, just umm wanted to know." There was an awkward silence, and I saw her face turn her usual solemn again. I wanted to break that "I don't see it as a bad thing, more like... experience." She blushed and covered herself with a towel again giggling. "I love you Robin." She said "I love you too." I answered, putting on a towel as well. We headed for the massage area.

There were multiple beds set up, and two looked freshly cleaned for us. There was spicy smelling incense and stone bowls of lotions ready, but the old couple was nowhere to be seen. Lucina laid down on the table and waited but I wanted to look for them. The old lady and the old man were still at the clothesline screaming at each other. Clearly the old man was deaf; I could hear his wife screaming from there and he still needed to cup his ears to listen. Finally the old lady tossed up her hands and swore into the sky before stomping down the mountain! He followed too, all the way down. They completely forgot about Lucina and I because they were too busy arguing. I went back to tell her the bad news. "They left? Well, now what?" she asks, "I haven't a clue." She sits up on the bed, "Maybe this relaxation day wasn't a good idea..." Ideas, there's what we need... "I've got it." I said, "I'll massage you, we can take turns." "Really?" Lucina replied, "But we don't know how to massage at all." I smile confidently "I'm sure we can wing it." She laid down on her back and I removed her towel. I started with her shoulders, pressing my palms down between her spine and shoulder blades. She whinced in the beginning, but slowly they stopped. I continued along her spine, prodding with my fingers between muscles. As I continued down, her winces feel silent, and then grew into moans. I was at her behind now, I soaked my hands in the lotion and rubbed from shoulders back down. She moaned as I slid my hand between her cheeks and added lotion around her thighs. I was erect causing my towel to fall to the floor, she saw it and winced again. She took a deep smell of the perfumed air and suddenly smiled. "Oooooh, does that mean it's your turn already?" "Yes Lucina, yes it is."

I laid on my back and handed her the lotion. I take a deep breath in and relaxed as she put her hands on my shoulders. She was so forceful, a little too forceful, it was more like she was slowly punching me than massaging me, but I didn't mind it. "Hmmm, how about something else." She says, and without warning she hops right on top of me! She had me held down with her legs and grabbed onto my abdomen. She fell forward dragging her hands with her and kissed me lightly. My bottom lip trembled as her grip on me tightened. She pulled up and pressed with her hands, and then down again to kiss lightly. Not only was she a natural tease, but it really did make my muscles feel good. Nice and soft, a far contrast to what was up against her legs, and she knew it too. She went down to kiss me and back up one last time before standing up on her knees and shimmying back. She grabbed my shaft and I moaned from surprise. "Well you certainly looked relaxed, except for this." I sweated and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll relax it too." She cupped the bowl of lotion and poured the oily liquid onto my manhood, coating it until it shimmered. She unseathed me and made rings around my head with a lubricated finger. "Luci... Lucina..." I moaned feeling almost like it's a dream. Then she shifts herself back above it, and I saw her womanhood. Just between her legs barely visible, save for some short bluish hair and white delicate lips. She held it up straight and I knew what she had planned. The lotion made entry smooth and wet. I moaned out her name, and she moaned out mine. She pulled up and let go down again, making odd splash noises from so much lube. Her pale skin turned red with heat as I thrusted up into her. I went so far in I brushed her cervix with my tip, and I moaned as I felt myself begin to orgasm. She saw it in my face and leaned down to kiss. Then, she stopped moving. Did I do something wrong? She broke the kiss and held onto my lips "I say when it ends." she says with a smirk, and pulled me out of her. I was breathing heavily, feeling like I'd explode at a touch now, and drenched in slippery substance. "W-W-Why did you stop?" I asked, she bit her lip and reached for her towel, "To remind you whose the one in control." I gulped. Lucina certainly isn't acting herself anymore... is this her relaxed side? She laughed into her palm, almost a cackle; "You're mine." She whispers, and dashes to the bathhouse.

My towel had to be abandoned after wiping the excess lotion from my thighs and hips, it weighed twice as much as before from the soaked up oils and love juices. Thankfully, the hot springs was up next, so I won't be needing it again. It was a short walk up a hill to where the hot springs bubbled out of the rock, it had a constant cloud of steam around the pools and because of that it felt like walking through a portal to another world. Lucina was already wading into the pool and stretching her arms above her head. She saw me enter and I felt like her eyes jab into mine as they locked. She had this face that simply said "Come at me" and I did as her features demanded. I sat beside her in the pool of hot water. She sighed deeply and slouched next to me. "I am loving this." "Y-you are?" I said timidly, "Yes. I've never felt so alive." Lucina nuzzled her face into my chest and I blushed. I felt like I was just one move away from another sexual advance, that both terrified me, and aroused me. The air was thick with tension as I took balanced breaths so not to disturb my sleeping beauty. She looked so innocent snuggled up against me, and at the same time so very hot. It wasn't just the hotsprings turning my body red. "Mmmm.." she began to stir and kissed my heart "Robin, I want to rest here, but feel so hot and bothered." She murmured, "Get comfortable." "Y-yes.. Princess Lucina."

Lucina laid my head back and got on top of my lap. She immediately gripped my face and kissed me passionately. I inserted my tongue and she made muffled moans as I ran my tongue against the roof of her mouth. She broke the kiss and shimmied up against my manhood's submerged tip. "Oh gods I must be heat!" She moaned as she slid right onto me down to my base. "I'm justs so horny. Hahhhh Lucina lurched back in pleasure as she used me as her toy. I gripped her hands and kissed the palm gently and thrust up making ripples in the hot spring pool. She held onto my shoulders and went faster as her perky cherry breasts bounced in front of my face. I kissed between them and on the nipples. The moment I felt her orgasm was when I began to nibble and bite them harder. "Cum in me Robin! D-Do what your princess says! Now!" without a word I did as I was told; my hands moved to her soft butt and pulled her up and down in the water splashing about frantically. I touched the cervix again and pushed her as deep onto me as I could. We both gasped loudly as my seed fired into Lucina in more spurts than we could count. Then the water was still again as we Frenched passionately, keeping my manhood inside her for the rest of the night.

Predictably Lucina became pregnant not long after. Chrom almost died when we told him, but the little blue-haired bright-eyed Morgan we metsoon after was all the proof in the world.


	8. Tharja Part 1 Male reader SMUT

Puddles splash and mud sinks between your toes as you angrily stomps through the camp. It's dark and raining, the cold makes you feel even more volatile, causing you to swear through chattering teeth. "I swear to the gods she's crossed a line this time!" you say to yourself as you spy her Plegian-made tent in the distance. There's a dim light of candles inside showing Tharja is home.

Your hands shiver as you toss aside the canvas. She's hunched over her desk but turns hearing you enter. She makes a surprised look and blushes, you stomp closer her to keep her from running. "O-oh my! [insert name]! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here in a storm?" "Don't play dumb!" You say red in the face. "I've been like this all damn day and I know it's your doing! I'm!... I've been like this all day!" Tharja puts a slender long nail on her lips before asking "Been like what all day darling?" She swings her hips and leans back against her study desk. You blush and clench your teeth together, on one hand you feel mad enough to slap her (though it would be very wrong) yet on the other hand, you realize how bodacious her body looks in her mage outfit. "like...like... grrrr like this okay!?" You tear the front of your robes off and show your pants: An enormous throbbing lump in your pants causes Tharja to gasp loudly and shiver in delight "Oh. Joy, the hex worked better than I had hoped!" your suspicious were confirmed: Tharja must have laid a curse on you... you want to be angrier, but her hip sway grew more and more pronounced with her pleasure, and it was too hypnotizing to think straight. She notices, and smiles devilishly, "hee hee hee hee, bet your wondering how I did that now? well, not even magic may be able to force love onto others, but I was able to find a very old spellbook in the market the other day. It had hexes to put on someone's blood to make it flow faster. Along with quite a few incantations for hormone adjustments..." You hardly listen, too dazed by a sudden realization: Tharja is beautiful. Her pale skin was flawless and complimented her long sleek black hair. her legs and hourglass hips were perfect, and she had those nice, inviting, healthy... everything. She knows you're loving her body right now, and she licks her lips and smiles hungrily. You couldn't help but lick yours with the same reverence.

She cackles softly and wraps her hands around your neck, the feeling of her cold nimble fingers stand up every hair of your head. "Hee hee hee, I don't need to curse you to want me, I just needed to give your natural instincts a gentle nudge." She winks with her small distant eyes and tightens her grip on your neck. "I... I..." you can't bring yourself to say anymore, your cheeks flush red as spider lilies and silence your objections. Then Tharja leans in close to your face and kisses ever gently on your neck. You gasp loudly as your eyes bulge in surprise, you want to stop her, but you can't; you're a servant to your instinctual desires, she keeps kissing you up and down the left side of you neck, moaning sharply in your ear. You bite your lip and moan back, causing her to bite and whisper "You're already mine." She puts your hand on her hips and bites at your Adam's Apple. you smile back, overcome with sexual tension, "mmmmm, how do you know you aren't mine?" You move your hand to her butt, causing her to moan and twitch in excitement, "I have a knack for tipping the scales in my favor."

Tharja laughs like a schoolgirl and kisses you on the lips, skipping straight to Frenching you. She surveys every inch of your mouth with her tongue as you feel a soft small hand tickle your chest. You shiver and French back, holding her tongue in yours. She whispers softly into your ear, begging you to take her. You lean her back on the desk and kiss her neck back, causing her to squirm and moan. Tharja wraps her legs around your waist forcing your concealed erection against her waist. She puts on hand of hers onto your face and with another, she undoes her bra, letting it slips to the floor. you hold onto them with both hands, feeling the warmth of young skin, every squeeze on them causes Thraja to moan loudly, "ahhhh! ahhh [Insert name] ohh it's just like I imagined!" She arches her head back in pleasure. You moan back and kiss her on the lips passionately, pinching her pink nipples between your thumb and pointer finger, causing loud high pitched giggles from Tharja's, apparently that tickled her delightfully. "mmmm, that's right my love, pleasurrrre me." she moans, "That I will." You answer back, kissing down to her chin, then her neck, then between her vibrant breast, she bites her lips and brushes on your hair as you make your trail of loving kisses down to her waist. She leans back so you can get a good view of her wet quivering womanhood. the sight causes you to gasp and lick your lips. You're still just a little reluctant, but her reassuring brush on the back of your head forces you onto it. You both moan at the same time as your lips meet the lips of her wet vagina. You feel your face turn redder, thrusting into her with your tongue, causing her to give out small moans from under her breath. Her juices flow into your mouth like a river as you lap at the inside like a thirsty animal. She moans your name as you massage her inner thighs. The long Frenches kisses inside of her are amazing. It's warm and damp, and every deep moan causes her walls to hug your tongue. You flick wildly inside of her and raise her legs above your head to get deeper in there. Thajra's nails dig into your hair and she squirms dramatically, biting her lips she moans loudly as she experiences a hot juicy orgasm. You lean back and lick your lips, panting heavily as you lean on the desk. She pants wildly too and cups a hand over her womanhood. She lifts the hand to her lips and licks at her own juices. "mmmm delicious my love." she says, licking slowly and sensually the oozing white fluid from her fingers. "Now it's my turn..." her gaze turns more sinister as she gets on her knees in front of you. She presses her perky pale breasts against your chest and kisses you, stealing more of her own orgasm from your tongue. Breaking the kiss, a hand of hers reaches for the lone candle on her desk. "Do you like the darkness?" She says devilishly, as she puts out the tiny flame.

It's nothing but black in front of you, no sound save for the soft patter of rain on canvas. Suddenly, a damp hand pushes on your chest, causing you to lose your balance and fall to the tent floor. Invisible hands unbutton your shirt and reveal your chest. There's a pair of soft loving lips on your heart, and a pair of hand clenching your pants. She's giggles "mheeheehee" as your Levin Sword springs out of your underwear. You close your eyes and take a deep breath as you feel another soft kiss on the tip. "I... I love this so much! Everything is a surprise" You moan out as you feel her thighs against yours, there's a pointer and middle finger on your bottom lip, followed by a sweet kiss. "oh [insert name] my love," she says in the dark, "here's come the best part." Tharja lays you flat down and claws at your chest like a black cat. Suddenly, there's a hot wet feeling covering your blade as her hands clench at you. There are familiar wet lips contracting around your hard sword. the walls of her vagina expand and contract around you as she breathes in sharp gasps. Her voice changes entirely into a soft high-pitch tone. She lifts herself back up slightly and squirms profusely, moaning in the dark along with you. She leans over onto your chest and puts her ear to your heart, making her move up and down on you, she kisses and nips at your heart while you moan happily. She makes muffled moans as she continues to bounce on your Levin Sword. There's a sudden bite on your neck and clenching on your sides as she orgasms on you again. "F-finish me Tharja, please." You say, answered in the dark by evil laughter and faster lifts and drops. You moan loudly as she laughs like a schoolgirl, until she climaxes a third time; "eheeheeheehee-ugh! aaaaaaahhhh..." You smirk in the darkness as you fill her womb with seed, she lets out overjoyed noises and giggles. Tharja leans back and slides off of your manhood. You gets on top of her and nuzzles your head on her heart, listening to yours and hers beat in unison.

"I love you [insert name] my love. I knew you'd be with me some day." You smile warmly, letting the rhythmic beat of her heart lull you too sleep.

"Aw, how sweet. He's sleeping. Sleeping and... helpless." Her womanhood quivers one last time with pleasure, and she rubs on her stomach caringly. A smirk reaches her face. "eheeheehee..."


	9. Tharja Part 2 Male reader SMUT

The lone candle roars to life with the help of an Arcfire tome. The rain is gone but the clouds remain making the morning cold and dark. Before you open your eyes you already hears the drum of a heartbeat near your ear, making you feel too comfortable to get up. Then you jump at the realization: "Wait, if there's a heartbeat... that means someone's in bed with me!" Your eyes widen and you hop to you feet. The feminine figure is still sleeping but covered by blankets. "I... I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night." You look around and realize that not only is there a strange woman with you, but the walls of your tent are black. "I don't remember sleeping here either!" You pinch the cover and turn them over to see the face; a mess of hair black, lustrous like cut jet, veiling a pale white face beneath it. The woman stirs and yawns, "Good morning my love." Tharja's voice says."Gahh!" You spring back, "How did you get here?! Did-did you seriously crawl up to me while I was asleep?" Tharja sits up and stretches her arms above her head, "You don't remember? Of right, that's a bit of a drawback to those curses. Shame for you, mmmm but at least I remember it," She says as a tired moan escapes her lips. Your legs tremble still not knowing what to make of it. "I, don't know what you mean." "Well then how about I explain it in broad detail?" she says with a wink. "It all started when I found some choice spells in the market..."

"... and then we fell over exhausted." You were on your knees covering your red cheeks. "I seriously did that? All that?!" You say to yourself. "Mhmmmmmm, and you were superb." She says licking her lips. You shiver and cover up more of your face. Tharja rubs on her stomach and sighs, "Are you cold? Come over here, I have enough body heat for us." You too busy still, trying to remember any inkling of the pleasure of last night. "Must... conceal... crotch area..." You fold up into a tighter ball. "The way you licked my inner bits was so-" "Okay okay I think I get it Tharja!" That made you hop to your feet without thinking, revealing the massive erection almost piercing your pants. "Ohhhhh eheeeheee I see that!" She says in a high pitched schoolgirl voice "Somebody's missing my body isn't he?" she clutches her face and trembles. "N-no... m-m-maybe... yes." You say in defeat. "Well then come here." Tharja says. The lovely dark mage leans back against the tent wall and spreads out her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties below, and made sure you could... plainly see that. "I'll cure that little hex down there my love." she says with another wink. You turn away red "Sh-should we really do this again?" You say quivering. Suddenly the belt of your pants begin to magically undo themselves, and the buttons of your tactician robes loosen and fail. There's an unseen forces turning you to face Tharja, chest and crotch open. "Oooooh yes." She says in her high pitched voice. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The chill of outside was nonexistent in Tharja's black Plegian tent. The heated sexual tension of it's two occupants made the room rather humid. You walked two paces to the bed and Tharja responded by walking four to you. Her hands reached immediately for your chest and her lips were cemented to yours. You moaned in the kiss as her tongue runs up against your incisors. Your eyes roll back and you holds her around the waist. Breaking the kiss, you breathe out "Let me lead this time, turn around." Tharja licks her lips and does as she's told, putting her hands on her knees to bend over thirstily. "Go on my love, make me yours." she says with a moan. Her hips swing seductively like a metronome brushing against your waist. She pulls her robes up to reveal the pearly backside licking her lips again. Your hands squeeze onto both her cheeks and massages them close together, then massages spreading apart. Both made her moan loudly and bite on her lips. They're so pleasing to grasp in your hands; bouncing and lively, yet still cold as if asking to be warmed up. You rub your hands together and oblige her cool skin before a light spank on the bottom of her cheek. She takes a sharp high pitch moan and softly asks "That the best you got?" You spank her again with a stern palm and are rewarded with another sharp gasp. The third strike is reared back behind your hand and swung like a silver sword onto her butt. Now she pants loudly without stopping and moves her hands to her own buttcheeks; she offers her backhole to you.

Your pants and robes are rolled into a ball and tossed under the bed. You grasp her curvaceous waist and pull it closer to your hard blade. It's head prods at the hole and you both begin to tremble. "Hold on, just let me borrow something to make it easier." you say sliding a hand down to cup her dripping vagina. You scoop enough of her wet juices onto your blade to lubricate it and resume prodding her anal hole. Tharja mumbles something inaudible between her rose blushed lips and leans back, forcing her ass around your blade. She bites her lips and moans as your warm hard piece opens her hole. You smile satisfied and thrust in deeper. The feeling of being inside of her in unequaled ecstasy; it feels warm and inviting like her vagina, and yet more constricting and rough. The contradicting feelings only amplify both of your pleasure. The steam of the room makes you both sweat and heave as you pull out to the tip and then thrust in all the way. She falls forward to lean on the cot as your thrusts become even more intense. Tharja moans and pants begging for more as you feel yourself orgasm.

You lurch back moaning as your body shivers in delight, letting loose white dripping liquids. Tharjas moans back and becomes wobbly. She takes her last remaining strength and pulls her robes back down. Then jumps onto you kissing your face wildly. "That was as fierce as they come my love." You heave from the sudden weight on your chest. "I-I'm glad you think so. My... my love Tharja." She squeals happily and giggles like a schoolgirl.

"My love Tharja, I could get used to that." she says.


	10. Libra x reader SMUT

He stood in the light of a stained glass window, rigidly clamping his hands together in prayer. I was hiding behind a pew wanting to give him a surprise. I ordered a specialty outfit for Libra that I knew he would love. I looked just like a nun of Naga, except with some choice... "adjustments" to my uniform; cut just below the hips and on the chest to show more cleavage. I took a deep breath and whistled. "Ohhhh Brother.~" He stopped praying and turned, when Libra saw what I wore he lurched back and clutched his heart. I knew it. He loved it. He composed himself quickly and pulled back his long yellow locks "I-is there something wrong sister?" "Oh no," I answered, "Everything is jusssst perfect." I purposely held out my legs on display, spreading out wider to show underneath my tight outfit. He was very shaken up but stayed as stoic as possible "Mind if I join you in prayer?" I purred. His voice trembled "R-Robin? I don't remember you being in the cloth." "No, but I had an intuition you'd like this. Now don't you?" I pulled at the cleavage, showing I wore no bra. He frantically gestured his hands and whispered what sounded like an apology "Y-yes Robin you look very good in a sister's garb." "Oh do I?" I stood up and sauntered up to him "Is it your fetish even?" Sweat dripped down his perfect hair and he murmured another apology "Yes. Yes that is my fetish!" He confessed. He hung his head low looking ashamed. "Naga forgive me. My own sisters of the cloth give me so much pause it is obssessive." I giggled and kissed his forehead. "Hey now, that's not so bad. I'm sure Naga will forgive you." He just kept saying "Nagaforgiveme Nagaforgiveme Nagaforgiveme" over and over, but I knew just how to snap him out of it.

"How about I pray for you handsome?" I slid my hands against his chest and kissed along the way as I fell to my knees in front of him. He was still in a daze but continued to watch me, breathing harder and harder as I came closer to his pants. He was silent as I pulled back my nun outfit to show my naked breasts to him. I fondled and pinched them moaning, hearing muffled happy responses from the tall war priest above. It was then I noticed the bulge in his pants. It was average length sure but the girth! oh it looked huge. I licked my lips and undid his belt but was stopped by his soft feminine fingers. I looked back up to him and was greeted by blushing cheeks "Robin! We're in a church! We must wait!" He was right, oh but I was so horny. I needed it now. "Oh really?" I retorted, "Well you certainly don't look ready to wait." I gripped it tightly and pulled forward, shocking him and making us both gasp. He stops fighting me. "Ooooh you are so hard Libra" I said almost in a swoon "oh please let me for the love of all that is holy." I clasped my hands together and nuzzled up to it. He was incredibly flustered and sighed "Well... if that is truly what you pray for sister. I-I supposed I should grant it." He undid his belt for me and brushed my hair softly. "Oh bless you Monk." I answered happily. I pulled his pants down gleefully to the floor and gazed in awe at his hard member. The gold hair at it's base was as soft as his head's in my hands, and it's size was the limit of what I could fit. I felt so heated just looking at it. I edged my knees closer to him and put the bulging hard candy between my perky breasts. I used them to stroke him and he moaned a high pitched noise. "Oh. Aaaah. Mmm Robin... Oh my prayers have been answered!" He cried out as I pulled the throbbing lovemaker from between my breasts. I put my fingers around it to judge size, then licked my lips and opened my mouth.

I held out my jaws as wide as I could ready to take him inside my mouth. I leaned in to him when- "Uh uh Robin no. Don't be a bad sister." He said slyly, now very into the fetisism, "Don't forget to pray before meals." I smirked and put my hands together, lips just in front of his tip. "Oh dear Naga. Thank you soooo much for the meal I am about to rechieve. It looks so delicious and... prosperous." I grinned wide and looked up to Libra's beautiful face. "Is that enough prayer for you handsome?" He smiled back with red in his cheeks. "Indeed sister. Bless you." I squealed happily and held his member by the base.

I had to work to open my mouth wide enough to take him in. The head fit perfectly on my tongue while still being able to force an inch of shaft in. I suckled it gently as he brushed through my hair and called me beautiful. finally he clutched the back of my heads and pushed, trying to get the last of his member in. I choked and sputtered as it went down my throat, it even crossed my mind to just spit it out, but then I felt the tingle of his orgasm going down into my stomach and the pain of such a huge thing in me was lifted. My vision blurred as I felt Libra drain his seed into me. It must have been a bucket full for how long and hard he moaned and shook. Finally he finished and pulled his wide member free from my mouth. "Oh thank you brother." I coughed licking a drop of loose semen from him. He clasped his hands together and stoically as ever whispered "many thanks oh great ones. And certainly to you Robin."

I helped Libra put his pants back on and got up from my knees. My skirt was too short to hide my dripping womanhood as we walked away from the church together. We smiled the whole way until we were alone, where Libra grasped my buttocks and swept me off my feet. He held me tight and sat against a tree with me relieving my lust with his affectionate feminine fingers. When we made it back to camp our friends were more than a little confused as to why I was in a nun outfit, then Libra held me by the hips and planted a loving kiss on me. There was a resounding awww and everyone understood.


	11. Nah x reader Fluff

"Every army deserves a rest day, and the Sheperds are no exception. With Grima vanquished and wars over the Sheperds stayed close to Ylisstol and were given time to relax. My wife Nah, a Manakete with tremendous power, had just peeked her head out of her tent and rubbed her bright eyes in the sunlight. I was happy to see her finally awake because I had an idea for the rest day while we still could.

"Good morning Nah." "Mm? Oh. Hi Robin. Is there breakfast made? Something I can have on the go." "Breakfast? Yeah there's chowder and bread. Do you have somewhere to go I had a plan in min-" "Okay thanks Robin love you." Nah piles on three buns of bread and a steaming hot bowl of soup and rushes back towards her tent. On the way there I see her down the whole thing into her mouth! "Nah! That's hot be careful!" She sputters and beats her chest "Oh uh... *cough* Don't... worry about it *hack* I'm a dragon." She continued to fight the burns and went back behind canvas. I had to follow and see what that was about.

"Nah?" I call standing in front of her tent. "Nah it's me, are you okay?" I hear scribbling, papers flying, and scarfing of bread. There's another cough and then a clearing of her throat. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine love come right in." I did, and saw her pig-tailed head down in a book writing notes with a greenish feather pen. The empty bowl was tossed aside and there were crumbs everywhere. It was uncharacteristically messy for her. "Nah? What is all this? are you studying something?" She shook her head "No I'm not studying, I'm cataloging." "Cataloging what?" "Sales and expenses. I got a job as an accountant now. I need to get this done soon so I'm commiting the whole day to it." I was more than a little surprised. "You have a job? I thought being a Sheperd was your job." "Oh that's one too I guess," her tiny hands skimmed through more paper records, "But honestly we can't fight all our lives right? It's a young person's thing. I just thought now that we're at peace now we could settle down some more." she pulled the beads on an abacus and wrote down a series of numbers. I looked over her shoulder and saw how much she had written, she had almost filled the whole book. "But Nah, we are young people. I mean look at you; you're practically a ki- ow!" She slapped me mid-sentence and huffed and growled "Don't you say it Robin! I'm not a kid I'm an adult! I'm just like Lucina and Servera and Laurent! I have responsibilties I am an adult!" She snarled some more and shook the hand she slapped me with. I rubbed my cheek and sighed "Nah, all those people you just mentioned are outside right now enjoying the day. You're the only one stuck inside. I had this idea for today that we could-" "Oh that we could what? Go out and play in a meadow somewhere? Go buy candy and eat until we get cavities? Or maybe pick out clothes because last time you were in the market you saw this nice dress in the kids' section that would fit oh so good on me?! What Robin? What?!" I felt myself sink, being yelled at by your wife is easily one of the worst experiences, especially when her third guess was right. "Gods I'm just so.. so.."

"Nah's eyes stopped burning into me and began to melt into sorrow "I'm so tired of this." She took off her gloves and wiped at her amethyst pupils. Her legs gave out and she melted to the floor sniffling. "Nah?" I asked getting down on one knee beside her, "Nah are you alright?" "Do I look alright Robin? Every time you talk to me I feel like you're talking down to me," her pointed ears drooped diagonally towards the ground "You sound like you're talking to your daughter not your wife. I hate that so much" By now she just began bawling into her hands and I moved to hold her. There was nothing I could say when she was this distraught, only offer my shoulder to cry on and my arms to hold her. Nah's head was leaning into my heart as she finally stopped crying. Between muffled sniffs she spoke "Robin, am I a child to you?" I reassured her "No." "Are you sure?" She said frailly, "Wouldn't you be happier with someone who at least looks the part like Lucina or Severa?..." "No Nah I wouldn't." "Is that the truth? Don't you want some mature with cruves and less perchance to cry like an idiot?" "Of course it's true Nah, and no I don't. Why would I when I'm already in love with you?" She puts her hands on her knees and leaned in again "Nah let me tell you something: When I first met you I never once guessed my future wife looked like you at all. I wasn't expecting youth or pointed ears or even the poise you have, and yet, slowly as I fell in love with you, the image of the perfect woman for me changed. It changed right into you. My love." She smiled and brushed the last tear from her cheek "Really? You love me that much?" "Yes Nah I do. This unexpected wonderful love of ours." Nah's ears perked back to her sides and she looked much more assertive "Then could you try and treat me like an adult? I want responsibility. I want romance not playing. I want to feel like a grown woman. Can you do that for me?" I smiled and kissed her forehead "Nah to me you always have been." I leaned in for a kiss on her minute pearl lips and smiled as they touched mine. Treat Nah like an adult. That I can do. I helped her finish accounting and then spent the night with her instead. Talking about futures and realities. I want to treat her like an adult, yet that sweet smile of hers talking that night was still that of a happy child.

not that I've ever let her know that.


	12. Nowi (she's over 1000) SMUT

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I did a lot of thinking and considering all legalities with this fic. Yes I understand she looks like a child and acts pretty darn immature, BUT canonically, she is over one thousand years old, so thanks to that little storyline loophole, I decided to move on with this fic. It was a request I accepted, and I have never turned down a request.

Robin rushed through the camp with breakneck speed, dashing around his friends and running into Kellam with a loud clang. He jumped right back up and bursts into Chrom's blue and white living quarters. "Chrom?!" He cried out "Are you busy?" Chrom was actually. Seated on both sides of him were the Kahns of Regna Ferox Basilio and Flavia; Chrom was in the middle of diplomacy. "Robin? What is it? Something happen?" The purple-clad tactician gulped and began to sweat "Yes but.. c-c-c-c-could we talk about it in private?" Robin shrunk from embarassment as Flavia and Basillio both scoffed and made their exits. Even Chrom looked irked. "Robin, you interrupted a very important trade deal just now, this better be for a good reason." "Well," Robin gulped again, "Something did happen... with Nowi." "Nowi? The Manakete? Is she alright?" "uh yes yes she's okay but... please let me explain:

"It was after lunch. I was bored and full so I went for a quick nap. I woke up to hear the sound of shuffling under my bed and was afraid a spy had broken in while I slept. I grabbed my sword and raised it above my head, then yelled to come out from under there. 'Shhhh, you'll lead Banter straight to me!' I knew that voice, the little girl's high pitched voice was none other than The Eternal Child. 'Nowi? Get out from there I thought you were an intruder!' 'Shh! Banter and I are playing hide and se-GAH BUG! THERE'S A BUG!' She jumped right out from under my bed, bare stomach covered in dust. 'Nowi, you're a dragon aren't you? How's a bug scary?' Then she gave me an innocent look and answered 'Huh? Oh yeah right. I can just blast it with fire right here-' 'No no please this is my tent. How about we just find you a new hiding place? I'll keep an eye out for Banter.' She shook her little head no 'You can't see Banter silly, he's imaginary.' I should have figured considering her childish imagination. 'Ooooh I see. Is Banter playing because no one else will?' She patted down her chest and answered 'Yeah. Nobody ever wants to play around here. It's so unfaiiirrrrr!' She started to throw one of her famous tantrums when I had an idea. 'Well then how about I play with you today? I've got nothing else to do, it'll be fun.' Her big purple eyes sparkled with delight and she jumped for joy 'Really?!' I nodded, 'Awww, you're the best senpai ever!' she squealed 'Sen-pai?' 'Yes! I love that idea! Okay, I'll start counting to a hundred! You better hide Robin! Yaaaay!'

I thought I hid really well in this open space under shrubs and bushes, it looked like a green igloo inside it, yet I counted to just one hundred and twenty when Nowi squeezed through the branches and jumped on me. 'ha! Found you!' she giggles as she grabs on me like a monkey. I fall on my chest and laugh back 'That sure was fast.' 'Yeah duh. I'm the hide-and-go-seek champion!' She continued to grip me as I tried to get up, she's a heavier girl than she looks, when I heard what sounded like a bear snarl nearby! I felt my flight-or-fight response in my muscles as I got up and looked around. I pulled Nowi off my back and held her in my arms instead, ready to run if I saw the animal. I heard another growl, and realized what it was: Nowi's dimunitive stomach rumbled and she tried covering it with her light hands. 'I'm sorry Robin. All this hide and seek has just made me so hungry.' Her stomach growled again and she started flailing about in my arms, I put her down gently and tried shushing her 'Oh no don't panic Nowi. Here, I have a present for you.' She rubbed crocodile tears out of her eyes and sniffled 'a present? For me? She bit her fist and her pupils sparlked like cut amethysts. I reached into my cloak and gave her a little orange bag with spiral and stars painted onto it. 'While Gaius wasn't looking, I stole a little bit of his candy. I wanted to give it to you.' She gasped and put her cute hands to her cheeks 'Oh for me? Ooooh that's so sweet! Gimme gimme!' She snatched the bag out from my hands and emptied it's contents in front of us. There were caramels and candied berries plus a few little chocolately-sticks, Nowi was very excited to eat them all. She scooped up all the caramel bits at once and stuffed them in her jaws. I gingerly took my share of candied berries and plopped them in my mouth one by one. 'How are you liking your caramels Nowi?' 'Murr wernt fert ern mer merth!' I chuckled at the Elfin damsel as she kept trying to chew all the sticky candy at once 'Oooh that is so cute Nowi.' I smirked. She slowly but surely moved her tongue left and right until she gulped down all the caramel in one piece. 'Aww you mean it Robin? That means so much coming from such a cute guy like you!' I blushed, not ready for an answer like that. 'Tha... thanks Nowi." She smiled wide and tilted her head innocently. 'So what's left?' she asked. 'Just these three little sticks of chocolate. Never seen them before I wonder if they're any good.' I said, picking one up and examining it, Nowi picked up the second stick. I tossed the whole thing onto my tongue and crunched it up slowly. 'Huh,' I said picking up the third 'they're amazing.' 'Really?' She said giddy with anticipation and put her stick between her jaws with a satisfying snap. She froze in place and hung her mouth open. The little dragon blanky stared into the distance before springing back to life. 'This... is the best thing... ever!' She says clapping her palms together happily. "Heh, well I just so happen to have the last one." I say teasing her as I push it in between my lips, "Hey no! I want it!" Nowi jumps at me and tackles me onto my back, she bites the end of my chocolate stick. " I bit closer... she bit closer too and smiled... I bit close again... she bit just inches away from my lips... Then we both lunged, and our lips met. "I want it!" She yelled muffled, pushing down onto my face with her soft young lips, I shivered, I just kissed Nowi... and she's still going! Her lips and body were warm like a fireplace against me, Manaketes must have a higher body temperature. Her face was like a puppy pulling a toy in her mouth as she inserted her little pink tongue in between my jaws. I moaned and blushed . Her tongue wasn't even like a human's. It was long and slender but not completely reptilian, it felt hot like the rest of her and wet with saliva. I touched her tongue with mine thinking she wanted to French, but in reailty she wrapped her dexterous tongue around the chocolately stick and pulled it right from in between my teeth and broke the kiss. She munched happily and bounced up and down 'You little scamp.' I called her 'Mhm, a scamp with tasty candy!' She munched.

I felt weak and blushed wildy, still having the faint feeling of warmth against my tongue. She was happily bouncing up and down on top of me, and I felt myself become excited, it felt so wrong, but at the same time so good... I didn't quite know what to do with myself. Her playful smile grew wider and she asked 'Is there any more candy?'

'I'm afraid not Nowi.' her grin became a little poutty face, 'It would have lasted longer if you hadn't have put all the caramels in your mouth at once-'

'Wah!'

she tackled me suddenly and patted her petite fists against my chest, 'I want more candy I want more candy I want more-o-oh?' She paused, in between my legs was a lump in my pants, but it wasn't another bag of candy. 'I-is that..' she said. I was so embarassed I couldn't speak 'M-more candy?' She said, the pep came back into her eyes.

'-Don't hide candy from me Senpai or I'll get mad!' her wide purple eyes leered and she huffed loudly 'gimme gimme!" she lunged forward and grabbed it with both hands. I tried getting away from her but her grip was as tight as a Wyvern on my pants. She tugged and tugged yelling to give her candy, until I tugged the other way, and my pants tore wide open. The little dragon girl looked at the wad of cloth in her hands and sniffed them 'Is this the wrapper? It doesn't smell like a wrapper.' I fell back and hit my head on a rock, hard. The cold air rushing to my manhood, chilling me where I laid.

Nowi saw me exposed to the air and shivered back 'I-is this a new kind of candy?' she pondered as she crawled over on her hands and knees. 'N-no.. Nowiii' I tried saying dazed and bruised. The chilly air still kissed my manhood, and then I felt this hot gloved hand grab it's center. 'Hmm. It feels so weird.' Nowi turned it left and right, observing it on every side, fondling the testes like they were bags of gumballs, then she pulled her hand down and out came the head. She gasped and shook again 'O-oh I get it now' 'Nowiiiii?' I groaned. 'It's a lollipop... right?' Both her warm palms held the base as I regained consciousness. I tried to sit up and tell her to stop, but then she let out her long slender tongue and flicked the tip like a whip. I lunged my head back and moaned as her flexible mouthpiece wrapped around the base 'ah... aaahhh.. ahhmph' her tender lips spoke as she pulled back her hair and put half an inch into her mouth. Tiny teeth scrapped the sensitive flesh of my 'lollipop' as I struggled to stay sitting up. It felt so warm, warmer than anything ever before, but also felt so wrong... 'Ah... mm-ooh Nowiii' I moaned 'Th-this is dirty, is this even okay?' her little jaws let go of my lollipop and her glittering eyes stared up at me 'I-it doesn't taste sugary but, it tastes really good.' Then she pulled back her peridot hair and drew her head back onto mine, this time pushing deeper onto me until she gagged. Her tongue kept pulling up and down almost by itself as she coughed lightly. I brushed her hair and smiled. She looked so, adorable but also incredibly sexy. The lingerie-inspired clothing of hers called out to me, as her butt wriggled inside the thin linings. I brushed her hair and bent down to kiss the back of her head as my hand slid into her pants. She gasped and bit me, pulling my lollipop out of her mouth 'Ah-a.. hah-aaaah' she moaned louder than I did simply at a touch, and then with joy in her voice asked 'are you looking for more candy too Robin-senpai?'

I grinned awkwardly and prodded her slit. Her high-pitched voice stammered out happy sounds and she even panted openly like a puppy. "What is this feeling?" She asked innocently, I was flush with an erotic feeling that clouded all judgement and replied 'It's pleasure.' My lips met hers as I pulled her onto my lap. I moved my hands from back to stomach and slipped my fingers down again stimulating her womanhood. 'Pl-eas-ure?' Her short legs squirmed 'It-it feels so hot... and weird.' I smirked and kissed her lightly. Nowi wrapped her arms around my neck as I pushed in deeper. Her peridot locks brushed against my face as she breathed hard against my shoulder. Inside of her vagina was as hot as inside her mouth, the tight innocent lips clamped onto my fingers as I thrusted them deep into her 'You're so tight down there Nowi.' 'Hah. Hah.' She panted back 'I-I think I love pleasure' She whispered into my ear. I bit my lips and curled my finger inside of her 'I love it too.' Then I tugged at her ivory belts and shimmied her pink panties off of her, the lingerie-like pieces on the floor.

'Se-senpai?' Nowi whispered, feeling the cold air rush against her bare bottom and privates. I kissed her comfortingly and bit her Elfish ears in a whisper 'Trust me Nowi...' I placed her on the grass below us and loomed over her. I saw my own face in her wide amethyst eyes as I placed my hard candy against her little tight lips. Her expression questioned me and even looked a little scared, 'Don't worry Nowi, I'm just going to put our candies together.' I answered 'Senpaiii' she said 'What is this?' I leaned in, penetraring her as I went. 'It's sex Nowi.' her tiny lips gasped and moaned as I entered my head 'B-but I know what that is!' She yelled. 'It's what you do to have babies.' Her face turned to worry as I pulled myself out from between her clamping lips. 'Some grown ups do it for fun' I assured her, 'And I'll try not to make one.' I kissed her neck and she turned her head moaning 'O-okay Robin Senpaii...' Her voice was faint and meak, as if asking an embarassing question 'W-will you hold back a little please?' I paused, then held her cheeks between my fingers and kissed her 'Alright Nowi. I'll make it extra special for it.' Her lips quivered 'y-y-yaaaay.' Her legs spread further.

I penetrated slowly, gently just three inches into her small vagina. 'Huh! Aaah Robin it hurts!' She gripped my arms and shed two salty tears. I held onto her softly and continued to move inside of her burning slit 'Don't worry dear it will pass, see?' I pushed in another inch and she moaned. Nowi's head fell back to the grass as I kept going into her burning womanhood. Her mouth was agape as her body began to tense with orgasmic glee. Her light frame twitched and tingle frantically as fluids began to seep from her womanhood. I grinned a devilish smile as the hot white liquids passed my own organs. 'Oh Nowi... mmm gods you're so hot!' she blushed, still trembling from the orgasm. 'I-I am?' her small voice uttered 'Yes, quite literally. You're burning.' I did literally mean her body was scalding, but the sweet smile on her face and tear of joy let me know she loved it as a compliment. I held onto one of her legs and lifted it up to push as deep as I could into her. Nowi bit her lip and clenched the grass as I touched every wall of her vagina. It didn't take much longer to drip my seed inside of her, causing moaning and happy whispers. There was so much in such a little space it poured onto the ground when I pulled out of her like wine from a corked bottle. "'Hahh... haah... hah.' she panted, face red and body weak. I fell beside her and whispered in her pointed Elvin ear how good it felt 'A-anything for my senpai.' she said, as she gripped me around the stomach drifting into a nap."

"Chrom's hands were jittery as he reached for a much needed glass of red wine. He took a very ungraceful swig straight from the bottle and coughed. Robin sat slumped in the chair opposite of the Exalt, embarassed and scared. "Why in the hell did you have to tell me?" Chrom asked.

"Because... I was hoping you could give me a umm... a royal... pardon?" Chrom stared down the bottle of wine and motioned to a servant for another one.

"No Robin I don't think I can." "What?!"

"Look Robin I'll be straight to you that's pretty messed up bro you're totally going to jail."

"But-but Chrom I'm your tactician! I'm your friend right? "Well yeah" Chrom said, "but apparently kind of a pedo too."

"She's over one thousand technically-"

"You can tell Chris Hansen that when we get back to Ylisse." Chrom scoffs, stepping out of his chair and leaving flustered "Telling me all that" Chrom huffed "What a lolicon pervert."

The End.


	13. Brady x Owain FLUFF sequel

It's been four days since Brady and Owain's little meeting by the river, and since then, Owain noticed something. His mother claimed it would have made them closer, the same way he sees her and Lon'Qu always together, yet Owain hadn't seen much of his boyfriend since. The Daunting Priest just stayed in his tent after training and didn't move until dinner. Owain needed to know what went wrong; could he be sick? Hiding something? Owain's mind went wild at the thought. He needed a real answer before it drives him crazy... or at least crazier.

Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour ended as usual with everyone but him crawling home having to listen to him rant about how out of shape everyone is. Thankfully, his clumsy wife Sumia was able to renew everyone's spirits with a promise of extra dessert rations, and tenderize Frederick's bear meat should it be served it again. Owain was eager to dig into Sumia's famous pie, but he had to stay on task. He took a deep breath and walked on wobbly legs to where Brady was standing, leaning on his staff to catch his breath.

"Hey Owain!" He hears from behind him in a familiar voice, Chrom wanted something. "I need your help today nephew, we're short on cooks so I thought we could pair up and work on dinner. Do you have a friend to partner up with?"

"Oh? Uh yes of course I do uncle Chrom I'll go with-" he turns to where Brady was resting, and realizes he's vanished while he wasn't looking. The myrmidon's heart sank and he sighed. "I mean... just surprise me..."

"Alright, wash your hands and get into the mess hall. I'll go tell get your partner in a second." "Thanks... uncle Chrom."

Owain walks in small quiet steps to the nearest river to rinse his hands in, Chrom is simply stunned, he's never seen Owain that low before, Where's his usual intense stare followed by a catch phrase? Maybe it's something to tell Lissa about.

Owain dries his hands with a cloth and stares at them for a moment. His Swordhand, a sign of his emotion, lay limp in his other arm. He cradled it close to himself and held in a cold tear, paralyzed by bitter inner thoughts. "Brady... good Naga what's your damned problem?" he says out loud. "I.. is it another person? Is it Inigo and his easy-going charm? Gerome and his stoic masked gaze? or dare I say it: a woman has stolen your eyes from me?" his Swordhand clenches hopelessly at these thoughts, leaving Owain unaware that his mother was standing behind him.

"Sounds like boy trouble, isn't it Owain?" He stood up straight and shuddered in surprise. Not wanting to talk, he just listens.

"Look, I know you and Brady haven't been together much since you two went off alone, but don't take that as a horrible thing. If you want to talk to him you'll have your chance. Your uncle was nice enough to pair you up with Brady, but I just have one piece of advice before you see him: don't go in expecting the worse... it's just tempting fate. With too many questions, you'll only bury yourself in them. I have to go join the others now, I love you Owain." Lissa turns on her heels slowly and walks off to the mess hall.

Owain collects himself and was able to get into his station at the cook's tent. He and Brady were to kneed the dough together, but Brady was nowhere to be seen. There was only one apron left when Owain got there, so Brady must have been there before, where could he be? Owain simply sighed and put on his apron alone. Suddenly, Owain heard Brady's voice. "Oy? Hey anybody in there? Who'd they put me with this time? Mum? Lucina?" He spied Owain working, "O-oh... Hi Owain... I uh... gimme a sec." again Brady rushed behind the tent's canvas and disappeared, but this time Owain wouldn't let him vanish. Owain dropped the dough and followed Brady into the next room, cornering him between the tent wall and a pile of groceries.

The scarred priest was nibbling his gruff hand nervously, sitting crawled up on the floor. "Brady? I won't try and pull character on you because I need to be serious here. Are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately, and it's scaring me a lot." he sighs, "I don't know if it's what we did together beside the lake that's the problem but-" "wait." Brady lifts a hand upwards and stops him mid sentence. He's crying hard, awkwardly wiping at his face until he's ready to speak. "It wasn't what happened Owain, it's HOW it happened. Let's talk adult-like okay?" Owain nods and sits down next to him, Brady does something he wasn't expecting and grips his sad Swordhand. "first things first: What you did I loved it, it felt so bloody good, hot as Elfire it is! What makes me feel so bad about it is that you just sprung it on me! I ain't some loose brothel gal who likes it quick and easy! Afterwards, it felt just like that. I felt cheap, and that's why I've ran from you these past few days, but I can't run anymore!" Owain stares at him maturely (not like him at all) as if writing this all down like notes in his mind. "I do want to do that kind of thing again, honest, but next time don't lie to me! Don't lure me, and certainly don't jump right onto me you nut! If you want to do grown-up stuff, how about you act like a flipping adult about it? We'll talk about it beforehand next time, no snooping about or fake reasons to be alone, a-and when we do, I get to choose when and how, got that? I don't ever want to feel used Owain!" The black robed healer sits back exhausted from his assertive speech, red in the face sporting two enormous streaks of tears from his eyes. Owain dabs at his cheeks and holds his lover's face close to his. "I promise by the Five Gemstones of the Fire Emblem, you will never feel so manhandled again."

"Th-thank you... I love you bloody basketcase." "I love you too... Brady of the Tear Soaked Eyes."

The table is set for the crew's dinner. As promised, Sumia baked double servings of rhubarb pie, earning a standing ovation from her friends. Lissa stuffs one-half bear meat and one-half pie crust into her cheeks like a hamster and leans on her husband letting the tastes consume her. Done with dinner early she takes Lon'Qu up on a hill to watch the sunset. "Where's our son?" Lon'Qu asks, scanning the horizon for Owain's signature spiked hair. "I didn't see him at dinner... yet pie's his favorite." Lissa wrapped herself around his arm and yawns "He's just getting his lovelife in order, the usual teenager stuff." "Lovelife? Owain? wait.. do you mean..." Lon'Qu shudders nervously "Oh gods, do you mean he's going to start bringing... girls over?" Lissa answers by snorting and doubling over in laughter.


	14. Gaius x Reader SMUT

pIt was midnight in the late fall, and I could not sleep a wink. I tossed and turned beneaths sheets unable to even feel tired. I was too anxious and warm, it happens when I am in heat. To make it worse my husband Gaius was still not back from his "job" yet. I know he is a thief, and did worry he may have been arrested, until I heard his voice groan outside the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

His feet shuffled through the door and plopped right on the bed next to me. He yawned and pulled blankets over himself. I turned and held him around the chest "Welcome back." I whispered. "Mrrrf" I was answered with. I could tell whatever "job" he was out doing wore him out, but I felt so horny... I needed him. "Come on handsome, you're not that tired are you?" "Meh" he answered sounding more like a snore. "How about downnnn here?" I suddenly grabbed between his pants, not even a whisper. "Gaius." I was a little insulted. "I'm in the mood you know" I said in a sultry tone. "And I'm in the mood for sleep. Well, sleep or sugar. Not both." Hopeless. Gaius is hopeless.

Just then, a devilish spark lit my mind. I jumped from the bed and stripped down on my way to the kitchen leaving a trail of pajamas. I bent over and frantically searched for a sugary surprise, the cold air of night gave me anxious goosebumps. "You want sugar Gaius?" His redhead rose, "Hrm?" I pulled out my choice topping of whipped cream. His interests were peaked I could see it in his eyes. "Come and get some." It took a moment to register. "I think I get where this is going, you're acting crazy... I like it." My thief said with a smirk.

He propped himself up on the mattress and laid me down beside him. I was very excited and forced the sugary treat into his hands. Gaius choose to use a spoon, taking big globs and covering as much of me as he could. I gasped and spread my limbs out in a star as cold white fluff masked my breasts. He sloppily scooped a handful onto my belly button and rubbed my stomach in circles. I had a swirled pattern on my belly made of whipped cream. Then for my womanhood. I arched back as he rubbed me and dipped his finger in cream. My thief's nimble finger entered me and wriggled inside to cover my cervix in cream. I let out a moan. "T-take me. Please take me." I begged. Gaius wiped his finger down first, and began to follow my request. His lips purse as he leaned in to kiss my breast. He began sucking on me inch by inch, cleaning my breasts as slow as possible to tease. I felt his lips touch my nipple and gasped. Once his lips touched my breasts it didn't stop. His tongue flicked the whipped cream away from my pink bits and never slowed. It reminded me of the way he laps at a pink lollipop, all the more reason I loved it. He gasped and let go to switch to my left. Gaius bit down hard on cold skin and breathed life into it. Hard nipples met his lips and whipped cream disappeared into his mouth. I felt myself orgasm just from the nipple-play, and that I did. The sheets were wet from the juices as I screamed his name into the night air.

It was time for my stomach, but I was quivering too much to notice him drag his tongue up and down from hips to freshly cleaned breasts. Methodically he licked slowly up... Then down... Then up... Then down... It moistened me again as his patient foreplay exposed my stomach from beneath the cream. "You-you missed a spot baby." I meekly said, and pointed to my bellybutton, filled with white topping. "Sweet." He answered cupping his hands around my belly button. I moaned as he inserted his crafty tongue into my belly button to flick away the cream. This Frenching of my belly went on long enough to dizzy me, and I found myself groping my own breasts to the tempo of his licking. Now for the main event.

"I love you so much Gaius." I said. He answered me with a kiss right on my burning spread womanhood. "Oh! Ah! A-ah mmmmmm!" I moaned squirming on the sheets. Gaius set his mind to getting the whipped cream and that he would do, stretching in and out his tongue to get it. I widened my legs for his gingered head but he insisted on pulling them further apart. I felt him reach the final spot of cream in me, cleaning my cervix out like a treasure chest on one of his "jobs." I came a second time this time on his taste buds. He gasped and pulled out as he swallowed both white liquids. I panted and pulled my legs closed, too weak to speak. The sly pickpocket Gaius crawled up next to me and stared at the ceiling. He took out a lollipop and held it like a cigarette trying to look cool in the afterglow. "That was tasty." He told me, "and I love you too, Bubbles." He took a last long lap of his candy before turning out the lights.


	15. Maribelle x Reader SMUT

It had been a month after we had married in a lavish white mansion before Maribelle finally told me her secret. Her stomach was in knots and she stammered as she admitted those days ago: "I um... I have this... It's a... Oh dear how do I say it a-a... An activity I fantasize about." She took a deep breath, "It is highly irregular and I apologize in advance, I suppose I picked it up while ordering servants around and it just became... Pleasing." I knew it was hard but pressed for what she wanted, after lots of hovering around the subject, she talked: "I-I'm really into... BDSM... As the commoners call it." "Ah-whoa," I said, her porcelain features became even whiter. She wasn't expecting it but I answered "m-me too." Suddenly her porcelain face gained faint color back, "Oh really?" She said, she wanted to trap me in a lie, "Yes Maribelle." "You? Like bondage?" "Mhm." "Toys?" My mouth began to water, "Ah yes." "Degradation?" "All of it!" I felt dizzy with lust, "Please Maribelle let me do it!" She paused, then put a gloves finger to her mouth and giggled teasingly "Oh nonono, clearly, you don't understand..."

That's how we ended up where I am now. I'm naked. Naked save for leather straps chaffing against my neck and wrists. It's cold in the halls of our mansion, and the ropes keep me crawling on all fours. I can barely groan from it because I put a ball gag in my own mouth. She was coming home to the family manor soon and I know she would be exhausted from court, and when she gets exhausted, she gets demanding... I hear the door open and those pink heels of hers clack along the pink marble flooring. Then the slapping noise of her switch toy. "I am so tired! Chair! Come here! Now!" Her little foot stamps and I mutely crawl along the floor of our manor. I bow down and straighten my back for her. I barely say through the gag "Y-your throne is here milady..." "Troglodyte!" Her black leather switch strikes my groveling face, "You came far too late. Don't let it happen again." She wipes down my back, inspecting me like a prize horse, then daintily sits down on my back and yawns. "Darling," she moans, "are you happy I am home?" I nod submissively "Y-Yes!" I feel the switch strike my butt "Yes who darling?" Her face curls into a sinister expression, she licks the switch. "Ow! Y-yes lady Maribelle!" "There we are," she says, "You're becoming a well trained little pet." She giggles like a young girl, "I am superior. Aren't I?" I nod slowly. Without provocation she slaps my face with the switch, making me bite the gag and moan. The Dire Damsel gets off her throne and lifts up my chin with the switch, "Hahah, you really do look like an animal when all bound like this. It reminds me of horse breeding," she pauses, pursing her lips as if holding back her urges, "but are you really fit for breeding?" Her faces changes expression and her eyes are a hawk's ready to swoop in on prey. Her gloved hands brush across my bruised face and I clench my teeth against the gag. Then her hands crawl down my neck and my body begins to shake. Maribelle reaches for my manhood, clenching and almost pulling by the testes. Her voice cackles, "Oh dear, you are the breeding type livestock now aren't you?" I nod obediently but out of turn, so she slaps me in the face with her switch and growls at me "That was a rhetorical you lowborn filth!" my eyes water, "S-Sorry my lady please forgi-Aah!" Her switch strikes my ass, I moan loudly and yet curl up in genuine fear. "Dolt! Do you really think being cute will save you?!" She screamed as she musters all of her strength into slapping my butt. The expression on her gaze is no longer a hawk but a lioness. A predator, and I was her prey to be brought down hard. She cackles and abuses me to the breaking point. Then, her senses return to her and she pants heavy breathes. Ever the classy lady, she politely fixes her hair and adjusts her gloves. "Oh, sorry I snapped dear little pet, where were we?" Maribelle winks, although it was hard to tell through my swollen face. She removes my gag and gives me permission to speak. "Y-you wanted to prepare your prized pet for breeding your-my-milady." "Oh yes you remembered, good boy." I smiled meekly.

She bit the ends of her gloves and slid them off her dainty fingers. My heart raced as her warm hands grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over, bound hands above my head. She gave me a sly look and reached into her pocket for a "present." "This was much too large for my hands, although I know just what it could fit." It was a sterling silver ring, no doubt from a clueless suitor, far too big for even a thumb. She slid it down my manhood, pulling the skin far back, a perfect fit. "Th-thank you for the gift my lady." I answered, pleasure rushing to my head. "Mhm. Good boy." Maribelle began undoing her clothes button by button, belt by belt until it was a pink pile on the marble flooring. Her body looked as if she had never stepped foot in the sun. Her breasts were a nice bouncing size with mature reddish nipples. She had not shaved recently, so there was just a few curly blonde hairs around her womanhood. My heat peaked. I wanted to scream from joy but had to stay silent for my dear mistress. Maribelle stood above me legs spread, towering over me like a giant. "Ready to do your duty little pet?" "Oh good gods yes!" I accidently yelled, excited beyond words. A scowl came over her face. "Well now, sounds like you still need some manner lessons." She squated down slowly, her vagina tickling the head of my manhood. "Lucky for you pet I am a multitasker." Maribelle winked.

The feeling of sliding into her was exciting. I drooled openly from pleasure with only a few inches, then my mistress backhands me, bringing me back to reality. "Now now pet I'm punishing you too." I nodded, "oh. Oh I am so sorry my lady. I-I promise it will never happen again." Too late. She fell to her knees and leans forward onto me, her little hands were firmly on my throat constricting my breathing. I felt so many feelings at once: her womanhood was a warm soft feeling on my lower body, my chest was cushioned again her springy breasts and stomach, and my throat was sore from her grip. "H-harder." I begged. She licked her lips, she loves that word. "Of course pet." Maribelle pushes her hips forwards on my erection forced back by a ring. At the same time her grip tightened until I turned purple, then loosened so I could breath, then tight again. Her white perfect teeth nibbled on my bottom lip and make a cute purring-like noise as her womanhood took more of me. "Ah-You've been a bad boy haven't you?" She moaned. I gasped between chokes "Yes." Her eyes closed, fully entranced by our act "but you-ah-love your mistress-nm-don't you?" Her nibbles became more like kisses. "Yes." I gagged. "Then.." she bit down and pushed up "Please always let me do this." "Y-yes. Mistress. Choke me. Hit me. Bite me. I agree to it, and I know it means you love me." Her lioness eyes became kitten eyes as she smiled. Her muscles contracted around my manhood and I moaned, she wriggled and squirmed on me ready to orgasm long before me. "Mm.. hrrmm. Huh! Oh- Huuuuuh!" Her juices seeped and lubricated my still stiff erection. I was glad to have turned her on so much. She dripped and panted heavily as she paused on top of me. "Mmmmmm... Oh drat" she moaned, "you made me lose control first, again. She brushed my hair calming me. "You clever pet." "I'm sorry my lady." "Oh don't be," she smiled devilishly, gripping my hair now, "it's my favorite trick of yours." She held the switch again and rolled it up and down my chest. It rubbed and tickled as she continued to ride my manhood happily. I drooled again and let my tongue hang out. I enjoy this far too much for the mistress. She struck me, but not hard more of a wake up slap. I matched her motions and thrusted up into her. She giggled slightly and held on to my wrists. I stared into those shining copper eyes I fell in love with and kissed her with all the love I had. She kissed back just as much and held on to my handstraps. Then my manhood tingled. I gasped and broke the kiss and she came to the same conclusion. "Ready my dear?" "Ready mistress." My manhood surged fluids, "Do your worst!" she commanded. She moaned first as the juices shot up against her insides. Maribelle was so deep into ecstasy she fell on me and moaned. I squirmed in my restraints and filled her with my white orgasms. The walls around my manhood twitched and constricted with every faint moan and happy noise from Maribelle. No doubt the floor around our waists was now wet with mixing juices. With her delicate body laying on mine it reminded me how sweet she is. Like a kitten. I felt myself drain completely so I attempted to get up and out of her. "Neee- No." She she softly said, pushing me down. "No leaving. Not ever." Her hands curled up around my shoulders. I lay down again, letting a tired less intimidating Maribelle snuggle on my chest. I stare down at her and notice she fell asleep... Without untying me. But it's alright. She'll wake up soon, thank me, and go right back to her posh self. So long as I am always here to relieve her.


	16. Kaze x male reader YAOI SMUT

Corrin's bare feet ached as he passed through the door of the prince's private quarters. He took a deep breath, "Home sweet Home" Corrin thought, as he removed the Nohr-made cape and threw himself on the bed. His boyish body barely pressed down on the bed as he crawled further onto the mattress. Corrin laid down on the pillow and closed his eyes, only wanting to sleep. His eyelids began to flutter, too many thoughts were going through his mind. He thought about the castle he was raised in, wondering if the library was still there. His young life may have been sheltered, but he still had his library to teach him about the world; he thought about all the stories, ones about romances he never experienced. Corrin has been so jealous of his storybook heroes for getting to feel the embrace of a lover, getting to feel the press of lips against his. His eyes opened again at a realisation that none of that truly mattered. Even if he had that chance, he would never know what to do, how to kiss his lover. "No... No this can't do." He stood up from his bed and press his hand to his cheek, "I have to know somehow, but how... Someone popular with the ladies and willing to help me... Kaze." His bare feet pushed the door open slightly and he poked his pale white face out the doorway. "Kaze? Kaze are you out here?" Like magic he appeared at the door, tall with his signature green hair and black stealth ninja outfit. "Of course my lord. May I come in?"

Kaze's shadow dwarfed Corrin, making it even harder to look him in the eyes for advice. "Are you well master? You seem frightened." Kaze said in a calm voice. Corrin stuttered, "N-no... Just nervous. I have a personal question." "Whatever it is my lord, my secrets and soul is yours." Corrin turned almost completely around and timidly covered his face with his hands "Jeez Kaze it's like every fourth sentence of yours is a confession!" He whispered to himself, "Pardon?" "Oh-uh nothing Kaze." The green haired agent of stealth smiled, "Ah. Nothing I see... What was your personal question?" Corrin slowly painfully forced himself to stare Kaze in the face, even then feeling nervous "Well, as you know I had a very sheltered life in Nohr. I never met anyone but my adoptive family and servants, so I never got to experience... Things before." "What sort of things my lord?" Corrin was blushing a light pink, so he sat down on the bed hoping to calm down. Kaze unexpectedly sat next to him, making Corrin more nervous not less. "L-like romance. I've only read about it in books, but I've never felt that kind of love. Even if I did I wouldn't ever know how to kiss! I'd embarrass myself... I um sort of thought you could help me with that?" Kaze smiled, almost overjoyed to be of use, Corrin continued, "How do you kiss someone right?" Kaze's smiled subsided only slightly. "Oh Master, I am afraid to tell you I cannot express how with words.." he paused, "but if you want, I can show you..." Corrin gasped speechless "Show me?!" He thought, "Really?!"

"I apologize," Kaze whispered through his blushing face, "When I'm together with you... I seem to become a bit of a tease..." Corrin's cheeks matched Kaze's red hue as his lips trembled out a response. "W-would you really do that?" Kaze smiled and nodded, "Anything for you my lord." The larger hands of Kaze held Corrin by the shoulders forcing their eyes to meet. The prince's heart was fluttering wildly, he never felt this way before and yet it felt so natural. So right. "Just say the word, and I will teach you everything I know." Kaze took in a deep breath. Corrin took a short one. "Y... Yes Kaze... Please... K-kiss me." He closed his eyes...

Without sight all Corrin knew was how he felt. He felt the grip of Kaze's fingers tighten around his slim arms, then heated breath against his face as Kaze drew in closer. The kiss was upon him before he even knew what was happening. Kaze was gently pressing his lips against Corrin's, and Corrin nearly squealed. Thoughts and feeling rushed through his brain as he began to open his eyes. Kaze's eyes were closed while his arms left Corrin's shoulders and instead wrapped around his torso. Without realizing, the shoeless royal licked his lips, inadvertently brushing Kaze's. A moan escaped the larger man almost begging for another lick. The prince pushed his tongue into his partner's mouth. Warm saliva coated his tongue that slid into the crevasses of Kaze's mouth. Soon his tongue was alive, and began playing with the Nohrian invader. Both men moaned until Kaze finally pushed Corrin out, they both lay back breathing heavily. "Oh my, is that how Nohrians kiss? Interesting." Corrin chuckled, his mouth still open. Kaze tightened his grip on Corrin's midsection, "allow me to show you how Hoshido men kiss now." The dragon boy tensed, uncertain of what his partner meant. Kaze slid his gloves and armor off and climbed on Corrin, pinning him to the bed. He brushed Corrin's albino locks and kissed at his ear. The sensation sent shivers down his spine as teeth rubbed against skin "Ah-Kaze what are you-Aaaaahhh.." giggles escaped Kaze's lips as he kissed lower, just behind the chin.  
His methodical lips kissed the most sensitive areas of his partner's neck, Corrin now completely under his lustful control. The boy prince threw his head back unable to hold in his pleasure. "Kaze -nnmm Ahhh- this is the best." He moaned, "I'm all-" he paused, not sure if he wanted to tell Kaze that after all. The ninja nibbled him, smirked, and simply said "Oh, I can tell my lord." Then Corrin felt a warm grip between his thighs "A-Ah!" "Oh my," Kaze said in a gleeful pitch, "I mean no offense my lord, but it is smaller than I would assume." Then he kissed Corrin on the lips, "I am much bigger." He rolled Corrin on top and bit down hard on his neck, making the little Nohr prince moan in pain and pleasure. Bite marks appeared all over him as Kaze's bites became faster and more passionate. Overpowering hands gripped Corrin's member despite his armor, rubbing forwards and back stimulating him, tempting him. A thought pushed into Corrin's mind, one made of pleasure in the moment: "St-strip me Kaze" Corrin said in a whisper "Oh-oops." He covered his mouth. Kaze smiles and stops biting. Without a word he feels around Corrin's leggings and unhooked the armor. Metal plates clanged to the floor followed by cloth and undergarments. Corrin was sitting up on the bed embarrassed, he wasn't expecting Kaze to be so quick to undress him, but clearly he forgot Kaze's ninja skills. "Comfortable my lord?" He blushed more and hid behind his white hair. "My lord? Are you comfortable? I will not continue without your consent." The prince bit his lips and looked up to his Hoshidan dominant. "I-I consent... But just hands okay?... I've never done this." A nervous lump caught in Corrin's throat. Kaze bowed and sat next to him, "You have my word." Kaze sealed his promise with a kiss.

With both hands Kaze pulls Corrin over on his side. He gasped as he was being rolled over and gasped again as Kaze's hand found his member. Corrin was still nervous, was his begging just a heat of the moment thing? Kaze sensed his partner's uneasiness, so he held onto his little bottom cheeks and kisses him gently. Corrin smiled in the kiss and kissed back. His hair stood on end as Kaze ran his hands over his buttcheek and anus. The green ninja stroked the small member and was returned with loud moaning. "Mmm! K-Kaze! Ahhh.." the boy prince panted happily, and that made Kaze happy. Knowing it was Corrin's first time with a man, he kept his stroking at an even pace. His other hand was between Corrin's cute little cheeks rubbing up and down, making Corrin wince in stimulation every time he grazed his anal hole. His hands were in unison; stroke back... Stroke forth... Rub up... Rub down... "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Corrin screamed in a high pitch. He loved this new feeling of domination. Every touch was new and amplified, and he felt warm everywhere. Kaze kissed behind his ear playfully, then whispered "I have hardly begun yet dear Corrin." He held up the hand on Corrin's anus and licked them until they dripped. "Oh gods!" Corrin moaned as Kaze slid the cold wet finger from Corrin's neck, to slowly very slowly down his back. When he reached the hole, he ran it in circles on the outside, and Corrin braced as it slid in. One inch in Corrin was squirming wildly, "My lord? Shall I continue?" Kaze asked calmly. Corrin bit his lips and nodded. The finger was fully inside the smaller man, his muscles clenched and contracted around it. He closed his eyes and panted as Kaze tested his insides. "You're so fresh... So new..." Kaze whispered, again as calm as ever. He began thrusting in and out while stroking Corrin further. The feeling was literally orgasmic; as his lover stroked forward, his finger pushed in. As his lover stroked back, his finger pulled back. The two feelings in harmony were blissful to the sheltered Nohrian prince, despite being so alien. He panted and moaned, but mainly stayed comfortable, closing his eyes and falling limp on the bed while Kaze did all the work. "Hah... Hah... Ooh... Hah." He huffed. Kaze took joy in hearing him. "Oh lord. You look so tranquil." Then Corrin began feeling uneasy. He tensed up and felt something in his member; a liquid feeling, yet so hard to come out. "A-ah! Ooooh gods." Corrin says as his anus tensed around Kaze's exploring finger. White semen shot from his little member onto the blankets in front of the pair. He turned even redder and fired another ropey glob of it, then he panted the loudest he has as more was forced out by Kaze's hands. He lay back on the bed limp as Kaze pulled his finger out. Corrin fell on his back, Kaze laid on his side clutching the prince, embracing his exhausted body. "N... Now what?" Corrin asks innocently. His lover giggles, "Now, I grip you close so you know you are loved. I share my warmth with you tonight, and share blissful afterglow." He fell silent, nudging himself up closer. Corrin brushed Kaze's hair and breathed deeply. He shyly kissed Kaze's smooth calm face and snuggled up to his heart. "Thank you Kaze" "Oh, it is my life's purpose to serve you my lord." One last kiss before silent happiness for both.


End file.
